Bane's Adulation - a Gotham Romance
by MyAxiom23
Summary: BANE AND OC - First person - May was a young girl when she met Bane, who was 10, when she visited the pit due to her father's involvement with bad men in the area. Her and Bane bonded during her visits as he watched her grow from a child to an adult. Now, after many years of silence, they will meet again as Bane comes to Gotham. RATED M - violence/later sexual content/adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**_This is sort of like the intro to this story, so the second chapter is mostly where the story takes off_**

* * *

**Chapter 1! I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter, and I am already working on the next one. Please comment or anything to let me know how it seems so far. It's very inspiring to know other people like this story; it'll keep me writing if I ever hit a road block. I really hope you guys enjoy! ***ALSO**** The story sort of follows the dark knight rises, but I am tweaking it a tid bit, so hopefully it is easy to follow. It wouldn't be fanfiction if I didn't do some things my way! Happy reading :)**

I was out in the streets of Gotham, travelling on the sidewalks to get back to my apartment. Usually my walks home were fine, but recently I began to walk near the more dangerous alleyways. I wasn't looking for trouble or anything, but I heard whispers in the alleyways that enticed me, and I wanted to hear more. I kept hearing a name that I hadn't heard in years, a name that I had never in a million years thought I would here in the alleyways...it was a name that I hadn't heard since...well since I had visited a place known as the Hell on Earth...

I thought about that place often, the hell on earth. A friend of mine lived there, but I hadn't seen him in almost 7 years. I yearned to see his eyes again, hear his voice, but it was to no avail. My friend and I's first meeting was so long ago, but I remember it so clearly. It was even one of my first memories. Shaking him out of my mind at this point was futile, as his name was surfacing in the alleyways too often. Sometimes I'd hear them go into the sewers, talking about him, how he was here in Gotham. How there is work with him, and right now his leagues are growing. I couldn't go anywhere in the darkness without hearing his name –_ Bane_.

When I was 3 my father took me to the pit. A hole in the ground where you could stare at salvation all day long but could never touch it since the climb to freedom was essentially suicidal. My father was no father. My real parent, my mother, died when I was 2 in a car accident. Since my father always wanted a son to take over his company, he just saw me as another opportunity to be used as a good bargaining tool one day since I lacked the qualifications to be his successor. Yes, my father was that cold and unattached from me. He was never born to love people, but just to love power and money. I think he always despised how I wasn't a boy, and how I didn't show interest in his company.

I wanted to tell people on many occasions about what he was really like, but he was a huge socialite with a lot of money that everyone loved, so this never helped getting people to believe me. How could Charles Eisner possibly do such a thing like that? This also rendered me friendless for many years, as I couldn't socialize with anyone without being tempted to tell them about my father. If I _ever_ revealed how horrible my father was, then it would be a permanent mistake, as he reminded me often. It didn't help either that he was involved with extreme people. I think that his involvement with "his friends" made him more unattached than anything.

My learning of how bad of a father truly was really began when I went to the pit. He owed the warden something, I think money or a certain deal that my father couldn't make, so we'd visit for "business trips". Eventually him and the warden became partners in something, which meant more "business trips". He thought it would be a good lesson to take me there, to show me how good life was back at home. On my first business trip with my father is when I saw him.

A boy about the age of 10 was standing in a corner, looking dejected and cold, and above all else - ruthless. His face was covered by a sand scarf, but he had very expressionistic eyes. He still looked like a kid though, despite his apparent off putting demeanor. It had inspired me, little Margaret Eisner who was only three years old. He looked like the only friend for me to make, the only person close enough to my age.

The group that I was with had stopped walking and the guard had put me down while I kept my eyes on the 10 year old. I had a teddy bear with me that I had found in the warden's office. Father said I couldn't keep it so instead of throwing it away, I decided this boy could have it. Being three I didn't think about how an older boy wouldn't want a teddy bear, but to me at the time the teddy bear was like a tiny little knight. There was even a hole in the back that I had stuck some candy in for him.

I remember I had walked over to the boy, and without hesitation, I offered him my teddy bear. He was big for a ten year old, and his eyes were that of an aged adult, as if he had already seen what any one person can see in a lifetime. "Hello. I can't take my teddy bear with me…Um, could you take care of him? His back has a pocket. I put candy in for you. I don't have money, but I can give you candy. He can be your friend," I remember saying, with a good vocabulary for a 3 year old – a part of father's conditioning.

The boy had looked at me as if I had lost my mind, his eyes fixed on mine, and then on the teddy bear. He took it cautiously, as if waiting for something bad to happen, and upon realizing that I was serious, he said, "Alright. I can do that. What is your name?" he asked, with a small hint of demand, but it didn't phase me after living with a father who was_ incredibly_ demanding.

"My name is Margaret, but lots of people call me May," I remember replying, happy someone was being nice to me. "Hello May. My name is Bane…" the boy had said, still unsure of who I _really_ was. I remember then that a guard came to take me. Bane never took his eyes off of me as the guards carried me out.

I would return 3 years later at 6 years old for three months, once a week, and he 13. He would hang out with me a lot, almost as if watching over me. He would calm down his intensity around me, but I remember catching glimpses of his cold heart and killer's mentality at times when other inmates would get riled up. He was thin at 13, so people sometimes bullied him for his food. I always brought him chocolate to make up for his food being sometimes taken, but he never ate it in front of me, saying he would save it for later.

This kind friendship lasted innocently for 3 months while my father had to deal with business partners. He was always keen to make sure I spent time in the pit to keep reinforcing how good I had it back in Gotham. Father of the year, right? I think he also just didn't want to deal with me while he was working. Bane had grown to be one of my only real friends, that I had_ ever_ had, as he was the only friend I had that knew what my father was really up to. We talked about our own prisons that both our fathers had caused. He had a physical one, while I was technically free, but legally bound to my father and his bidding. You could say this bonded us.

Then, after bonding with him, I hadn't seen him for 7 years until I returned when I was thirteen. I hit puberty at 10 so at 13 I was developing into a woman, making me more of a target. But father saw this as no problem, just a small obstacle I had to learn to overcome. Bane was 20 at the time, in very good condition. Bane kept me close when I was becoming more of an object of interest. I felt safe with him. He grew so big, and I stayed so normal. Not peeking any taller than 5'6". I brought him things when I could. Things that he could use down here, and this helped him open up to me as he realized he could trust me. This helped us bond over the years...

When I was 18, I was a lot older then the young girl of 3, and Bane and I had a truly unique bond. I realized as I got older just how attracted to him I was. We just easily got along, and I loved how he talked with his eyes and how he'd always make a fire for me when it was cold. I also noticed his muscles, which just seemed to increase over the years, and I noticed how tall he had grown. I didn't really notice these things until I was older, but when I did, I couldn't help but feel that my feelings grew stronger for him, especially in how well we'd get along in our small conversations. We never really engaged in any physical romance though. Maybe it was because I still looked like the tiny girl with a teddy bear to him. But as I got older, I could tell he couldn't deny my growing up as his demeanor changed when around me. It was just like there was always this weird tension in the air when I was 17 and especially 18. It wasn't until my last day with him that these feelings were truly realized.

I was 18 when I had my first altercation with one of the prisoners. Bane had been summoned elsewhere and I was left alone. I tried to blend in. It didn't work because one inmate had grabbed me, forced me onto the nearby wall, and tried to have their way with me. My mouth was covered by his grimy hand so my calls for help fell silent. I was sure I was going to lose my innocence there, but of course I tried to fight it. It was of no use, as this man had nothing else to do all day but workout, easily overpowering me. But I remember, so vividly, Bane's eyes when he rounded the corner looking for me. They were rage filled, almost bleeding with hate and disgust. His face was hidden with a sand scarf but I didn't need to see the rest of his visage to know he wanted to kill that man. Which he did while I turned the other way. It was my first time seeing someone die...

I closed my eyes while Bane finished the man off, as he went a little crazy if you ask me. I remember after the job was done, with my eyes closed, I felt the softest touch on my chin. I didn't believe it was Bane after he was so merciless, but his touch was so warm, even for his rough thick hands. I opened my eyes slowly and couldn't see him. Was I blind? No, the lights were just out again. They always seemed to do that. I didn't need them though, to know he was worried. His voice told me that.

"May, are you alright?" his deep voice had asked me, softly vibrating my ear drums, with a British curl that I loved. It had always sounded so soothing and homey to me, especially over the years. Then when biology kicked in, his voice became such an alluring draw.

"I, I think so…thanks to you...," I had said with much gratitude. He had saved me, risked getting ganged up on (because this guy had a little circle of criminals), just to rip that guy off of me, just to secure my safety.

"You could get in trouble though now…" I said, now worried for him. He hadn't removed the palm of his hand from my face, and I didn't want him to. I had never had a figure that I could trust, not even my own father. This touch is something I had always yearned for, and he was giving it to me. Except now it was better, because it was from Bane. It was unfair really, Bane was the only man I had ever trusted with my life, and he was a prisoner in an inescapable hole.

"If I do, I do, but I doubt it..." He had told me, and I could feel him towering over me in the dark.

Then the guards could be heard in the distant hallway and panic overcame me. I was leaving, and I had begun to think it was going to be my last time in this prison because I was finally 18 and didn't have to come with my father anymore. It was the last time I was going to see the only person who understood me, the only person I cared about...

"No...Bane, I don't think I'll ever get the chance to come back here. I don't even think father is going to ever return-" I had begun to say, as worry had filled me, but then Bane cut me off.

"May, do you really think that's such a bad thing? Go, live your life. Be happy, be free. Live your life outside of this damnation..." Bane told me, still only giving me his voice to read in the dark. His hand had finally fallen to his side, but it was lightly touching my forearm.

"I can't be free, knowing that a life like this exists in this world. I just can't leave you here…I've gotta help you somehow, for always watching over me…" I had replied back and silence sat between us before I continued, "I just wish you could get out somehow. I won't be able to sleep at night knowing you're still in here..." It was silent as he just stood in front me of me.

"Maybe I could write to you for now…" I said, not wanting to lose contact with him either. Not yet at least.  
I could hear the confusion in his voice as he said, "Why? May you have a chance to never look back on this place, you need to take it."  
"Because you're the only person who really knows me. The only person that knows my father isn't really a father…The only person I actually care about and want to be around. I don't want to lose that…Oh here they come. Please stay safe," I had requested. And then I got the urge to do something I knew I'd regret otherwise.

I pulled down the sand scarf and was angry I couldn't see his face, as I had been dying to for some time now. But it was not the time to wait for the light, as it rarely came here. I was almost surprised as to how he didn't object, as if hoping I would have done this a long time ago.

I leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. I could smell the dirt from the prison on his face, but I didn't care. It was Bane, maybe my last time with him, and that's all I was worried about. My lips lingered there for a moment and I could feel his hand tighten around my forearm, his other hand was slowly making its way to my side, lightly touching my hip. I could feel his nose moving closer to mine, his mouth closer to mine, trying to turn the innocent kiss into something more. His breath was finally on my lips, and I could smell his scent. It was intoxicating. Our lips even almost met…Did he really feel the same feelings that were growing in me?

I never got to find out, because then the guards game and jerked me out of the there. Bane didn't like the force they were using on me, and in the light from the hallway I could see his eyes – they were dark and angry...and sad. He tried aggressively to get them off of me, but they threatened to hurt me if he continued, to which he stopped. Eyeing me with those eyes, so full of emotion. I guess I was just happy to see his eyes one last time as he was too sly and put his scarf back over his face as I quietly mumbled, "Bane," until he was fully out of sight - the last time that I saw him.

I managed to send him letters throughout the following two years. It was slow, and I only got to send about 5 a year, and he replied with 5 back. Our emotions for each other were hinted in the lines we wrote, but it was never said outright. I knew for me it was too hard, wondering if I would ever see him again. Trying to grow our love in the manner of letter sending was like growing a rose in the desert – it was futile, especially since he was stuck in a hole that no one had ever escaped from. He asked me often though about how I was, if I was safe, and if I was happy. I had told him good things about my life, except I wasn't fully happy. I missed him, that much I let him know.

5 years had passed since I sent the last letter, never getting one in return. Despair took hold of my heart as I thought Bane was lost forever. I continued to live in Gotham, going to graduate school to be a social worker since I already had all the money I needed from my father. Ever since learning that Bane had been locked in that prison for no reason, it inspired me to try and help others who had no voices. My mother would have liked it. I barely have any memories of her, but father's old mansion had her keepsakes. She's probably where I got my good side from, because apparently she had her own bank account that she used to donate to charity with. Yeah, she'd be proud. I wondered if Bane would be too...

Upon thinking on it, I was beginning to think that Bane's voice was not gone, but just simply muted, and maybe I really could see him again. There were rumors that a man named Bane, who was born in a living hell, was on his way to Gotham for underground work. I heard this mostly through criminals though, which made me suspect that that part of his life had never left him, but I was a fool to think it would leave so easily. How could one change their life when they were taught that killing a man was necessary to survive?

I had hoped that if we had made it out of our prisons somehow that I could help him change that part of him, show him how to live another way of life. I was mostly out of my prison, as father had passed away last year and I had all of his money in a bank account. But I was still prisoner to Bane, as something about him forever captivated me. Maybe it was how I could tell there was innocence in that 10 year old's eyes, locked deeply inside. I knew goodness was in there. The fact that he cared for me so much was proof.

I had been lost in thought when I made it back to my apartment without even realizing it. It was small and decent, as I refused to live in my father's house that only harbored dark memories for me. This was all that I needed for now.

I got ready for bed and snuggled under my blankets, checking on my gun next in my bed table drawer as last month my neighbor had been robbed. Bane's eyes and his soothing deep voice were the last things I thought about before bed. I wondered what it would be like, to see him again. 5 years of no communication was a long time. I wondered if he had changed much, or if we could still work as friends or even a couple, or if he even felt the same…but I guess I would find out soon enough…

**BANE's POV**

When I had first laid eyes on that small tiny girl with wavy sandy blonde hair holding that teddy bear I knew she wouldn't last long in this prison. I felt a need to protect her. She was innocent, and sweet, something I had never seen, although I had longed to see it. Now that I saw it I wanted to make sure nothing happened to it. She even later gave it to me, asking if I could protect it. I almost took it as a request to protect her, which I agreed to do. She even told me her name was Margaret, but that I could call her May. So cute, and sweet…I had to make sure this place wouldn't ruin her…she was like a walking beam of light with her cute little clothes and happy demeanor.

As she grew she became more endowed in her feminine charm and I never let her wander too far, with all the men in the pit that craved female skin. It wasn't so bad though, not with May at least. She brought light into the dark, gave me a reason to hope as when I had meetings with her I'd even forget I was stuck in here. She always had a smile on her face when she'd see me...something no one else had ever shown.

Then she aged and her beauty was evident. Her long sandy blonde hair radiated against the faint light in the prison. Her blue eyes gleamed brightly and I realized I had more feeling for her than I thought I would ever have for a person. I had grown attached to her, not wanting anything to harm her, and to not let anyone have her. But who had I been kidding, she was without a doubt going to end up with some rich man who could give her everything. She was from an affluent family, after all.

When she was 18 she had almost been violated. One of the men had tried to take her purity, and I wanted to tear him to pieces. I killed him with much pleasure, how could he try to take what was mine, what I had worked so hard to keep safe? She was _my_ hope, _my_ reason for not giving up...she was just..._mine._

I knew my feelings for her ran deeper than ever when she kissed my cheek. Her soft lips on the side of my face. I wanted more of it, and I had tried to lean in to kiss them back, to feel and taste their sensuality. How could I not? She made my heart feel like maybe it really did exist, underneath all these layers I had. She was my weakness…now she was becoming my physical weakness…

And then she was gone, and the pit truly seemed darker again. I received her letters later, loving every detail of them. The way she wrote her words, the way I could almost smell her in them, the way she signed them with _Love, May._

This had gone on for two years, but I couldn't be around to read them any longer, as much as it destroyed me. I couldn't tell her anything, it was against _Ra's al Ghul_'s wishes. I had been training in the pit and Ra's had trained me to be a ruthless fighter, which was easy, before he decided I didn't belong and I never saw him again. I had learned of his death from his daughter Talia, who said my freedom would come if I was willing to take down the Batman, her father's murderer. She told me he lived in Gotham, and that when I took care of him then I was free to go. Did I really need to think about it? I escaped for five years, training harder on what I had been taught, learning all of Talia's plan. All the while May never left my thoughts. I dreamt of her, imagined meeting her once again.

I feared she was gone though, left Gotham and found a new life with a new man. I didn't like that idea, and I already began to hate this imaginary man. Maybe I could bring her back to me, take her away from whoever thought he could own her heart. I felt so possessive over it, and I could never shake that feeling.

Then, for my devotion to the plan, Talia told me there was someone who could help my pain in Gotham. I had endured much pain over the past few years after a serious riot left my face in agony. The surgeon could fix my face, help me rid this mask I wore, so maybe I could return the kiss to May, so I could_ truly_ make her mine. Of course my mask was a part of my identity now, and I would wear it in public, just like this alleged batman wore his mask in public, but it would be nice to take it off behind closed doors…maybe May would be behind those close doors as well…I would have to ensure that she would be...

I hoped May was still waiting for me somehow, because I was coming for her. She had infected me with a feeling in my heart that never left, no matter how hard I tried to make it go away. It scared me, the strong feelings I had. I had to know more about them, see her again, try to understand what I felt for her. I couldn't deny her, my one weakness in this world. I had to find her… and now I was leaving for Gotham. Nothing could hold me back from her now.

Hope you enjoyed, there will be many more chapters to this story to come!


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning, hearing Bane's voice echo through my dream. I had dreamt of the time I kissed his cheek, and couldn't believe how sad I was when I awoke to find that he wasn't there. I decided to get dressed and make some breakfast, which meant cereal. I cooked real breakfast sometimes, but laziness often took me over in the mornings. I couldn't do much of anything without a cup of tea or coffee.

After fueling my body I showered and made myself ready for the day. I was currently jobless as father had left me a ton of money, saying it was a deal my mother had made with him. Even in death she still watched over me. Despite my jobless state I_ did_ like working, as I got bored and lonely easily. Right now though it was summer break and being a graduate student was overwhelming. Taking a summer off was definitely needed. It was halfway through summer now, but I was ready for the fall. One more year of grad school and I was done!

I saw on the news that more crime was spurring in the streets. Batman was gone, and joker was behind bars, and Harvy was dead. A lot of criminals hid for a few years after this uproar, but recently they have been coming out in clusters, knowing there really wasn't anyone to stop them.

I volunteered at the orphanage on Saturdays and since today was Saturday, I knew I had to get going. I wore the same hoody that was worn and not very appealing, why laid over my forest green long t shirt with a v cut in the front. It was a cooler summer this year, and it was in the morning, which meant it was pretty chilly outside. I put on my boots and left the apartment with my phone and wallet in my pockets. Carrying a purse was not an option for me.

I made it to the orphanage without a problem, and had a long but good day playing with the kids, making sure they were okay. It was on my way home that I encountered a problem. A major problem, a problem that made me question why I ever left the apartment.

I heard some rustling from behind me. I turned around and saw there were 3 guys behind me, and they had a dark laughter. "Hey babycakes. Where ya going?" one said in a gross voice. Then I heard another gross voice from in front of me, "She's coming for me..." I halted when I realized he had come out of nowhere. Of course the day I take the normal route back home, the one I thought that was the safest, I get some guys looking for trouble.

They had been herding me, or something. "Get away from me..." I said, worried about what would happen next. The one in front of me came at me but I dodged him and elbowed him in the ribs. I was no amazing stealth fighter, but it caught him off guard at least, which was the main goal. It was something I had learned in defense classes. I had began them when working at the orphanage, and apparently they might pay off today.

I was thinking of getting out my pocket knife as the other two cornered me into a wall. I hated how I hesitated with using it. It just felt wrong to think bout tearing a hole into someone's flesh, and I worried I would never be able to forget doing something like that. Hearing Bane kill the one prisoner changed how I saw fights. I could never shake the sound of the man's windpipes crushing, and I didn't know if I could handle having memories of feeling a knife tear someone up. But when they seemed to be winning I finally found it in me to just get over it and go for places that hopefully weren't too lethal. I had to protect myself, after all.

But when I had finally got my knife out the men had overpowered me. They were obviously trained at a much higher level than I, making me think they weren't just some ordinary thugs. When I had gone to pull the knife out is when they hit me hard. I was out cold, seeing the blackness consume my eyes until it darkened my mind...

* * *

When I awoke I was in a dark room. A very dark room… Then I realized there was actually a black bag over my face that darkened my world. I could hardly breathe with it on. I still had my clothes on, and they still felt like they did when I had last passed out. I just was missing my hoody, but everything else still felt in order. Hopefully they hadn't done anything to me.

I heard a voice though, one that made my skin crawl. Oh I hated this guy…I hated him with a passion…His name was Drake Turner. He was the son that my father never had. My father had taken him in as an apprentice to his company. I was 13 when we first met, and he was 19. My father had always promised Drake my hand in marriage if Drake had succeeded to do my father's bidding. Drake fell short once and my father was angry, causing Drake to lose his opportunity. But his weird obsession for me never faded. I knew a part of it lied in the fact that I was like a key to him, a key to society. People within my father's circle loved me as a child, and if Drake could make me his wife,well this would definitely secure some connections with some very powerful people.

I thought I would never have to see this guy again, especially once he moved away to Europe. Apparently he was back. Oh this was going to be an awful time, I could tell already.

"You have _who_? How did you get her!?" I heard his voice ask with impatience. It was medium tone, and had a small accent from being in Europe. "Yes, sir, we were looking for Bane's men and then we saw her walking on the sidewalks. We thought this would please you, since you had a hard time finding her," a crony said.

Bane's men? No...no way…he was really here…why hadn't he come for me though? But then again my name was hard to trace. Drake was the reason I went by a pseudo name of Sarah Johnson, so he could never locate me. Apparently that didn't work too well, and I never thought about Bane not finding me because of this.

"Show me her face," he commanded. I couldn't do anything as they removed the black bag. The first thing I saw was Drake. He was about 6'0" tall and had gray eyes, shaggy brown hair. He was average in the sense that he had some muscle, but he was no heavyweight champion.

"Well hello there May…fancy meeting you here…" Drake began and I could see the greedy look in his eyes. He would have been relatively handsome if it wasn't for his odd obsessions with money, power, and taking me for the sake of my name. He never had this trait until like 4 years ago, when he just sort of went crazy. Father must have promised him something good.

"You really shouldn't walk home, alone, you know," Drake said as he slowly walked around me. I guess a part of this was my fault. I flirted with him a few times, just out of loneliness, because he actually used to be a cool guy. The flirts were minor, nothing to base anything off of really. I had just grown depressed over the years and he was there and I was young. A young foolish mistake...now it was finally haunting me.

"What do you want with me Drake?" I asked. There were so many things I wanted to say, but I knew better than to challenge these men, especially since they had me tied up.  
"Oh where to start...alright I'll start here - You know how your father died less than a year ago? Well guess who received the control of his company? I'll give you a hint, it was me. Guess who could use a pretty little lady around his arms, to solidify this taking over of his company? That's right…me," he began and I wanted so badly to roll my eyes.

"Your father gave me a legal loophole, to secure this take over. It's a way to ensure his money doesn't get wasted. Marrying me means I get your money, or should I say, _his_ money. He has the power still, even in death. He has given me the power he held to free someone from the pit…He never told you about this, of course... But anyway, I'm going to give you the option now, so you can think on it," he began and lowered to me, since I was on my knees.

No, don't tell me… "I can free any person from there that you please, if you promise me one thing. You become mine, my wife, and I give freedom to someone in the pit. And you know all too well that this is the only chance they have to obtain freedom…your father seemed to know that you'd take this offer," Drake said, smiling slyly.

Ugh, I hated him! No, how could he do this to me…This stupid obsession would be the death of me. I finally didn't have father to control my life, and I surely didn't need this guy. Just once, I'd like a man to actually _care_ about me. Somehow, my prison seemed like it was returning to me...I guessed I was doomed to never leave it.

And I knew who he was talking about. _Bane._ I wanted more than anything to help Bane, but I didn't want Drake in return! This situation sucked…but I had no other option..."Oh and if you refuse me, I'll kill your friend, that's in the pit, because I know who it is. Your father told me. So, actually, I guess you don't really have much of an option..." he said cynically and I saw the coldness in his gray eyes. My heart sank to the floor and I could tell complete sadness controlled my face. No, this was not how any of this was supposed to go...but how could I say no...

"Actually, I don't think she has to listen to you…last I heard her friend was free…" I heard a voice say, filtered through a metallic mask. I couldn't see his face, it was hidden behind a bag like the one I had on moments ago, but I knew something metallic covered his mouth. And that voice, that British drawl…it was so familiar. "Ha, what do you know?! You're just a henchmen of Bane. He's still locked in that hole, she is the only way your master can see the light," Drake said while eyeing the bagged man evilly.

The bagged man was with 5 others. He had on a tight black long sleeved t shirt, and cargo pants and boots, just like the men with him. His build reminded me of Bane. It was thick, strong, and powerful. More powerful than Bane's actually, if that was even possible.

"Oh really now, Mr. Turner? I believe he has already seen the light…sometimes light does not have come from the sun," the man said with mockery, his head still covered by the bag. His voice was deep and had a high pitch when he cruelly mocked people.

"Oh whatever, you don't know what you speak of. May is mine and Bane's freedom is tethered to her being mine," Drake said, pushing the man's tempter, and now mine.  
"I'm not yours Drake," I said lazily. Then a sharp pain came over my face and my head spun to the right.  
"Shut up, don't talk to him like that!" a voice said. One of his henchman slapped me!  
A painful gasp escaped my lips and Drake's eyes were livid, but he wasn't quick enough to retort as the bagged man said, "Don't you _touch her_…" the metallic voice said with pure menace and I saw one of his knee rises, as if ready to attack, even though he was still bound.

Drake came over and shoved my attacker harshly. "Idiot, only I can lay hands on her," Drake commanded. _No, idiot, you can't_, I thought to myself.  
"Actually, Drake Turner, I'd beg to differ. I'm tired of this game, face me now, like a man. Don't be shy," the voice taunted with a foreboding growl, and it was growing very impatient.  
"ah shut up, you brute," Drake shouted as he removed the bag from the man, trying to show who was in charge.

I hadn't even noticed my lip was slightly cut as I tasted my blood now. I was just so consumed with this man and how he knew Bane. And how he resembled Bane. But then I knew why, when the bag was gone.

The brown eyes searched the room until they landed on me. It was him, it was Bane. But how... Oh, who cares, he was here! After 7 years of no physical contact, and 5 years of no contact at all, he was just…here! The only person I had ever truly cared about, the only man that I didn't fear, despite the terrible fear he inspired in others. Wow…he had really matured too, in such a wonderful way…His body was even bigger than the last time I saw it. He was so..manly now that he had grown up completely. His eyes were searching mine, almost asking if I was alright. The mask…what was that? It was so huge and metal…and so tight. Why did he wear it?

"How in the hell are you out of the hole…" Drake quietly questioned, astonished. I wondered the same thing. Bane moved his head to Drake, but kept his eyes on me, as if talking to both of us at the same time.  
"I guess it's simple, really…I am drawn to the light…" he said while staring through my soul, or so it felt. His eyes were soft on me. I didn't fully realize how much I had missed that look until now.

Then his eyes left mine as they furrowed into rage, he broke his bindings, and threw Drake down across the dark damp room we were in. I hadn't even noticed where we were until now, it was somewhere underground. Poor Bane…he escapes that hole only to find another.

But right now he was anything but helpless. His muscles overpowered anything in his way, destroying men completely. The first man he sought out was the man who slapped me, and Bane crushed him. I tried desperately to find a way to undo my bindings. I even managed to swing my arms under me, to examine them better. Bane now had his men swarming from behind, attacking Drake's men.

I noticed Drake had ran off…thank goodness. Bane's moves were so precise, so quick, and so devastating. It was incredible, to see a mere man do what he was doing. Well I guess he wasn't a mere man. Apparently the 5 years of silence were 5 years of learning how to move like that, how to destroy things so easily. How to make men crumble at his feet, striking horror into them.

When his men seemed to be driving the others away, I didn't even notice I was sort of alone in my area, not until a sharp pain came to my neck. "shh…it's alright…just give in…" I heard Drake say from behind. He was injecting me with something, but I had managed to knock his hand away, pulling the nearly empty syringe out of me. Bane was like a heat seeking missile to my pain, and was already moving over to me, his powerful steps and broad stride made Drake run off. Bane was like a walking destroyer, as I noticed Drake's men that mostly lay lifeless in the area. I scoffed to myself, knowing Drake had totally lost control over this meeting.

His work was done though, and I felt the world spinning…oh not again, I had just woken up… "May…Margaret…" Bane said, trying to keep me with him. I could feel my body lose its balance, but Bane caught me in his arm, touching my face with his free hand, trying to wake me from my stupor. It was so hard to stay conscious and I felt like I was in a different world. The only thing I could make out were his eyes, and they had anger and worry mixing together, creating a stormy look. "I must be dreaming…" I stupidly muttered, thinking I was just waking up from another Bane dream. There's no way Bane was really here.

"No May. You're not, and you'll be alright," Bane said to me as he scooped me up in his powerful arms. I laid my head immediately on his muscular shoulder neck region. It was so hard to keep my head up. I could smell him now too…it was a woodsy, man smell mixed with some sort of dirt. He hadn't changed much after all, or at least his smell hadn't.

"Calm your mind, you are safe now," I heard him say softly, holding me close. I could feel we were moving somewhere, but I never really got to see where, since I blacked out once again. I really hoped this blacking out thing wasn't going to be a trend. But if it was in Bane's arms…then I might be able to live with it. I blacked out wondering what would become of us, now that he was free…

**BANE's POV**

I had intended for my men to be captured, filtering their way into Drake Turner's presence to try and undo him. What I had not intended was for me to go with them, at least not until I heard one of them say they had captured Margaret Eisner. They had _my_ Margaret?! How, when I had been looking so hard for her. And why did Drake want her? He was some corporate tycoon that I had to take down in order to proceed with the takeover of Gotham. Was he an ex-lover? It was pathetic how quickly my mind would go to such primal thoughts of jealousy. I had learned to tune these out, over the years of training, but hearing her name again…it riled something in me that I was foolish to think I could control.

And then when we were in the tunnels, Drake began to talk of her…he wanted her as his wife?! Oh, how badly I wanted to rip his face off. Just who was he to her, thinking he could own her, how ignorant of him. They obviously knew each other though…I smiled under my mask when her voice sounded very indifferent to him. And then that man slapped her…I almost stood up and attacked him. I didn't need vision, I had learned to fight in the dark.

And then Drake took my cover off and I had to see her. I had been waiting for years to see her face again. Then there she was…there was blood coming from her mouth! Oh I would kill that man…but her face captivated me. She was grown now, completely. A woman, so soft and beautiful. Even in adulthood she still radiated in my dark mind. I found it pathetic how I would probably do anything for her, but then again she wasn't like other people in this world. She would never use me for her own gain. My little Maybear, the tiny girl with a toy bear, was a woman now, and this definitely did not help my weakness to her one bit…

I raged on as I obliterated as many men as I could, only to see May being attacked yet again by Drake. I shouted out at him and strode over, omitting as much power as I could, dying to unleash it on him. I would do it slow too, make him feel pain,_ real_ pain. But then he fled. Of course he did. And to think he thought he deserved May's heart. No…no I wanted it. It was mine, I so longed for her heart to be mine.

I held her in my arms and took her scent in. It was powerful to me, so soft and so sweet. It was very subtle, but it made her all the more wondrous. Who in the world was this woman? She practically owned my soul ever since she gave me her bear. And that grip on it only strengthened as her beauty grew with age…

And finally, I had her. I was a free man, or almost. I still had to do some of Talia's bidding, but once it was over I would take May away from here, go somewhere she would be able to forget all of her worries. She deserved it. Maybe if I was lucky she would take me with her. But before any of that could happen I had to rid my face of this stupid mask. I finally was able to have her and of course I had to overcome another physical barrier. Oh well, no matter. Talia thinks I am in this for her and Ra's, and she is willing to help my pain. But May's life was more important now as I had to get her back to the makeshift hideout I had constructed. I would keep her safe there, and in the meantime I would snuff out Drake. His henchman had hit her and he didn't even punish him for it. That was a mistake...and I would teach him that.

I laid her down in my bed, drew the moveable metal walls around so no one could interfere and tucked her in. I checked her body for wounds, and waited for her to wake up. I won't lie, while checking her body it really riled something inside of me. Her soft skin under my rough hands. Something strong, and primal took hold of me and I couldn't believe how easy she captivated me. But I couldn't do anything to do her, no not yet…not yet…


	3. Chapter 3

_ Chapter 3_

**Hope everyone enjoys it! Please leave feedback if you can, I do love it :) It really does keep me wanting to write this! And thanks to all those that have liked it or reviews it! I appreciate it so much **

* * *

I awoke with a major headache, and I was somewhere soft and warm. I was very happy, as there was a scent nearby that soothed my senses. I slowly opened my eyes and was thankful the lights weren't too bright, wherever I was. I was in a small room with a large bunker bed that had been modified for comfort. A television was to my right, hanging above the bed.

None of this entertained me though. There was a man that had his careful eyes on me and I locked onto him immediately. So I wasn't dreaming then, because there was Bane… Bane had moved to my bed, or I guess it was his, and he was careful not to move it too much. He must have known my head would be hurting. I sat up slowly, shortening the space between us. He was about a foot away from me, and we let the silence control the conversation for almost a whole minute. I just stared at him intently, trying to read his eyes, and to just take in the fact that he was actually here. His eyes had the same chocolate warmth that I was used to, and the same softness for when they looked at me. Although I could see a new coldness in them, like it had been festering over the years. He was still as ruthless as ever, if not even more so.

I could hear him breathing through his mask and knew I would ask about that later. His face looked over to the table next to me and he leaned over, narrowing the space even more to mere inches, almost grazing my face with his mask, and he grabbed a pill bottle and a glass of water. He handed me two pills and I took them.

It was crazy how much I trusted him, and yet still slightly feared him at the same time. Bane, the killer, the fear monger to Gotham…and yet he was never anything but kind to me. His body was much taller than mine, even sitting on this bed, putting me at eye level with his shoulder. It only intrigued me, made me realize how attractive he was. His muscles certainly didn't help the attraction I had to this man, nor did his masculine smell that I could take in once he was closer. I just have never encountered a human like this before, and I only wanted more of him.

"Do you hurt anywhere else, other than your head, May?" Bane asked quietly through his mask. "No…it's just my head. I haven't had a chance to examine myself yet though," I replied quietly. "No need. I already did, and you're fine. I had to make sure you didn't need medical attention. But I didn't de-clothe you too much, so do not worry about that," Bane said with almost little emotion, and the thought of him looking at my body…only left me with a small bout of violation, but it faded quickly. For some reason it didn't bother me as much as it normally would have...yup, I was still very much into this man.

"Oh…alright, well thank you…" I mumbled out, not knowing what to say. I was honestly at a loss for words. I still couldn't believe that he was here, a foot away from me, tending to me. I had to fight the urge to just hug him, and ask about his life and where he was, and how he got out. But I kept my emotions under control because he was still, in a way, slightly chilling to me. I hadn't seen him in years and had no idea if he still harbored the same emotions I thought he once might have. I trusted Bane in the sense that I knew I once could trust him completely, but he also had stopped writing to me. Maybe he even forgot about me in some way. He had only found me because of Drake...

His eyes were kept on mine, until they roamed over me, examining me. I sort of did the same, but I couldn't help but stare at the mask.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me, more like commanded me to answer. I guess I should be honest...  
"Well…I just wondered where you went, for 5 years, and how you escaped…and that I missed you," I said quietly, doing a terrible job at controlling my emotions, or asking the question eloquently. His eyes were on me for a moment, just watching, and I wondered why he wasn't talking. And then I thought about what if Bane had found another woman. I don't know what I would do if he was with another person...I mean, he had the right to do what he wanted, but I guess I had just hoped so hard to have him for myself, so it made it hard to let him go. The physical closeness to him didn't help either, especially since I was almost against the back of the wall, and he was blocking me in. It was something I had always wanted, this closeness, with the freedom of not being in the Pit. But we felt so far apart at the same time. Then he answered. _Oh boy, here we go, I just hope it wasn't too bad._

"I had been training for a few years before I last saw you, in a group called the League of Shadows. The leader was killed though, but his daughter sought me out. She freed me in the second year of writing letters to you," Bane started and I felt my heart twist up in a knot. So he had been freed, by a woman, who wasn't me. A new light for him follow…great…She had managed to do the thing that I had always wanted to do. It was silly, but I felt robbed somehow. I had been so thankful for him watching over me, that I even daydreamed of freeing him one day, somehow...but apparently that just wasn't my place...but at least he was free. I couldn't help but feel gratitude for this mystery woman since she had managed to offer Bane his freedom.

"She had promised me my freedom if I followed her. She said she wanted to destroy Gotham. She would take me to Gotham, free me of my pain, and free me of the pit, if I helped her take over. So I followed her for 5 years, learning her plan, but this meant I couldn't take your letters anymore," Bane said. He had chosen to be with her over me…but then again she freed him _and_ took his pain away... Oh I was so stupid, to ignore men's advances over the years, in hopes I'd find Bane again. At least he has someone that did all those things for him...I just really wanted him to be happy in the end.

"Well, I'm glad you got out…"I said and again, I was horrible at controlling my emotions. Preparing for 7 years for this moment ruined me, because obviously I had been preparing for it all wrong. His eyes tightened and he shifted his left arm so it was closer to me, moving himself in even more. We were only inches from each other, but the butterflies seemed to be flying away. They definitely were there, but they were trying to leave the doomed scenario. There was no reason to flutter at this point.

"Why do you sound...disappointed?" He asked, prying my eyes for more information. "It's nothing Bane. I'm just happy you found someone to help you, I mean it. It ate away at me every day knowing you were in pain down there, facing god knows what on a day to day basis. I'm glad you're finally out of there, and found someone to help you," I said, surprised at my honesty. It was true, I was just happy that he was happy. He deserved it. His face turned slightly to the side, as if wondering if I was serious. His eyes were on me hard, and then they softened. Oh what I would give to know what he was thinking.

"May…do you think some other woman is why I am here now?" he asked me, almost mocking me. When he said it like that I felt kind of silly...but then again I couldn't help but wonder if they had bonded like we had, especially if he was with her for the past 5 years. It would make sense, for him to feel something for someone that frees him...  
"Well…I don't know...she did everything for you that I couldn't..." I said, not knowing how to phrase it.

"Let me show you something," Bane said and reached into his pockets, pulling out a ripped photograph of me that had been taped up. I forgot all about that photo. He had asked for me to send him one of me, so he could find me easier in the city, so he could just look at in general, as he had said…It was my senior photo, and I had signed the back, sending him love.

"It was ripped by a man in the pit, telling me that I didn't need this, that you would have moved on by the time I'd make it out. It is not you who should worry if my heart has swayed, you have no reason to fear. It is _I_ who worried constantly, if some other man had taken your heart away from me," Bane said and I called the butterflies back, especially when his eyes slowly met mine.

"Talia, the woman I have been with for the past 5 years, had told me that carrying this photograph was pointless too, that you already had male suitors lining up outside your door. Whether or not that was true, I didn't care. Talia still wanted to destroy this city and I knew I had to find you regardless, if I wanted to save you," Bane said, his eyes locked on me now. He was like my ruthless guardian angel and I smiled faintly, and I let my eyes light up as I looked at him.

"...I'm really touched that you kept that, Bane...and If you keep saving me, I won't ever be able to repay you back," I said, half smiling, not that I didn't mind the saving, I just didn't know how to pay him back. He was still at it after all this time. His eyes were unchanged, as they stared into mine.

"You don't owe me anything, May...except there is one way, if you are serious..." he began as his eyes relaxed slightly as he kept them on me. I couldn't suppress this attraction I had for him now...it's like it kept building for every minute I was near him.

Then a light rapping came to the door, interrupting our moment together. "Um…sir. Talia is here," said a male voice through the metallic door. Bane's eyes flickered with anger as he turned his head, accentuating more of his muscles that I really wanted to touch.  
"Did I give you permission to interrupt me in here?" Bane asked in a cold voice. This was the side of Bane I hoped never would come my way. The man at the door obviously felt the same way, as he said, "I'm sorry sir. She said it's urgent."

Bane growled angrily. "Fine, I'll be out in a minute. Do not interrupt me again," Bane warned with danger, almost hissing through his mask. I could see, almost feel his muscles tensing. Especially since my eye level was at his shoulder line...oh what was wrong with me…his anger at this man made Bane almost _more _attractive somehow.

He turned his gaze back onto me, softening his anger only slightly, and for a moment goose bumps made their way over me. The anger that had momentarily lingered in his eyes frightened me, because he was so close. I could even see his pupils dilate. Regardless of how one felt for Bane, it was definitely impressive to see how fearful he could be.

But then when his eyes softened he leaned in, lowering his head so it was level with mine, and my heart raced. I could smell his mask and see his skin so clearly. It was so real, and this made me realize that I truly, for real, wasn't making this up or hallucinating. The mask covering his cheek barely grazed mine, and the mouth of his mask was next to my ear. What was Bane up to now? He already practically won me over… Such a dramatic change of emotions too…I felt his other arm move in close to my body, truly boxing me into him.

This was not a good way for me to be, not good at all as I was losing myself in this closeness to Bane. It was just so wonderful to feel him this close…oh how I hated how my biological needs worked.

"I am sorry, but I must leave you for now. I will be back soon though, and in a week I won't have this mask on..._then_ we will finally have no barriers between us," Bane said and I didn't need to see his face to know he was smirking. I couldn't say a word, totally caught off guard as he backed away, standing up next to my bed. My eyes followed him as I couldn't find a word to say to that, because now all that I wanted was for that mask to be gone.

I immediately wanted him back on the bed once his weight let it, hating the lack of his presence. His hand had moved up the side of me as he stood up, touching the side of my face very lightly. His waist was at eye level now and his thick stomach was so full of muscle and masculinity. If he wanted he could probably enslave 10,000 females without even trying. He was a very unfair man.

His hand brushed my cheek, so rough and yet his touch was so soft. I could see the veins in his other hand that sat by his side. "Stay in here, and don't leave. Only a man named Barsad may let you out, he is the only one who knows this too. I will be back. The streets are dangerous, and so are my men. They have been ordered to do nothing to you, but I don't trust anyone, not with you. Try to get some sleep," Bane lightly commanded and took his hand from my face.

The lack of his touch removed me from my stupor he had put me in as I watched him leave. Before he exited he looked back at me, giving me commanding eyes, as if asking for me to agree. "Alright, I'll stay in here," I said to him quietly, and then he was gone.

When he opened the door I could hear the rushing of water and the clatter of men. This room was pretty good at shutting out sound. Although I could still hear Bane's rage at whom I guessed was the man who interrupted us. After he shut the door, and probably 5 minutes later, I also heard a gunshot. I worried as to just exactly what was going on out there...but when nothing else happened I laid back down in his bed. I guess mercenaries were more willing to use their guns for random things than civilians were.

I still couldn't help the feeling of jealousy for Talia. She was so important that she had more control over Bane than me. What if he was lying, about Talia not having his heart…what if he just didn't know how to say no to me, but loved Talia too…_At least I am in the one lying in his bed, _I thought to myself. That had to be worth something. And he had kept my picture all those years…I just hoped Talia wasn't going to beat me to Bane, because after all these years I could never really stop thinking about him. I hadn't even met this woman and yet I envied her time with Bane...Oh how the 7 deadly sins work...

**OUTSIDE THE ROOM**

I left the room, angry with Talia's timing. She had ruined the intimate moment with May that I had been waiting for for 7 years. But I couldn't be mad with her, she was going to take my mask off in a week. And then I would deal with her for a few more months and take May away from here before Gotham was ruined. But then I saw that some of the men had brought Gordon, for god knows what reason, and made me take care of it. Hopefully the gun fire wouldn't rouse May too much, but I had to get rid of these incompetent men somehow. My league will not consist of men like them...

I eyed Barsad, letting him know he was in charge of May now, and that he better not mess this up. My men cowered around me, and then others stood proud, waiting for an order. Then Talia came up to met after I dealt with the Gordon fiasco and she ordered me to follow. I didn't like to be ordered, not by anyone. Then I wondered what would happen if May tried to order me one day, and how I would respond. Sadly I think I would easily oblige to her orders. In a week Talia's hold on me would be no more though, and I wouldn't have to worry about anyone controlling me anymore. My men trusted me and I had a huge league of them, meaning I could create my own legion soon without the aide of Talia. How foolish this woman was to just give me men like this...so blinded by her revenge.

As we walked Talia kept a close stride next to me, and now that May was back I grew heavily annoyed with Talia's closeness. Over the past 5 years Talia had grown fond of me, and I knew it. It was the way she always tried to take me places with her, how she always talked down of May, and how she always tried to ignite something in me. I couldn't say no to her though, as I had to protect her, as I needed this mask off. I think sometimes she confused my protection with care. I played with Talia though, keeping her interest in me just to insure that I had made it to Gotham and that the prison in my face would get removed. I don't know what I would do if I was stuck with this mask for forever…I kept thinking of the time I almost kissed May back…I wouldn't survive if I never got to finish that kiss, to make it more than a kiss. Talia was lucky I needed her.

Before we left the headquarters, I looked back down over the bridge that we had crossed, as my eyes found the door that led to my room, making sure Barsad was there. Good, he was. May better be completely fine when I get back, or I'll bring all of them into my own personal hell constructed for anyone that decides to lay a finger on her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I hope these stories are of interest to people. I'm having fun writing them, but don't be afraid to leave reviews :) I'd welcome anything, even a full critique, it's all helpful! I just like to know people other than me are enjoying these lol. It's a bit long, but I like this chapter with May and Bane! Happy reading :)**

* * *

I laid there for an hour, thinking on life and everything. Then I realized something. I was in Bane's room. His stuff was in here. A crooked smile etched on my face as I thought about sneaking through his stuff. What would a man like Bane keep?

For a moment I worried I was invading his privacy, but it was worth it. It would help me understand him more. There wasn't much anyway, to be honest. There was a closet with all of his clothes, and I could probably fit into them, at least 2 or 3 times. There were empty suitcases, showing he had unpacked and had been here for a while. There were crates and many storage boxes that lined the wall on my right side. I even found his medicine stash, feeling my heart weigh with sympathy for Bane. Poor Bane…hopefully he really would get that fixed soon.

I couldn't really find anything of huge interest to me, until I reached the bottom drawer of his locker like wardrobe. I pulled it open and saw what was inside. There were document searches for Margaret Eisner and for Drake Turner, giving possible locations of each. I could see Bane's handwriting and it oddly wasn't too bad, and I kind of liked it, scribbling notes all over the papers. Drake's location had been found, but my papers had question marks all over. He really did try to find me…

I eventually laid down again, about to doze off, and then all of the sudden I heard a man come in. "We have to go. The police are trying to storm the area. On your feet. Oh. And I'm Barsad," Barsad instructed, remembering last second that I wasn't supposed to leave with anyone other than Barsad. I immediately stood up and for once I didn't want the police to save me. Barsad moved me out of the room, with a gun in his hands, and other men came in, packing Bane's things and putting them into a small car. Two little vehicles were in the sewers and Barsad made me get in one. My heart rate was pumping because I surely didn't expect immediate evacuation a few hours after Bane had left. I found myself wishing he was with me…

One of the vehicles drove us to a sewer exit, where we left and were quickly shown to another car with some iffy looking men inside. It was night time out and I didn't like this situation already. They smelled awful, like wet dirty socks. "Who's the broad?" one asked. "Her name is May. Don't do anything to her, in fact don't even talk to her," Barsad said, trying to mimic Bane's intimidation. I don't know if anyone could ever be on Bane's level.

They snorted but at least no one talked for the whole ride. Apparently Barsad _did_ carry some authority. Then we stopped a few streets over from my apartment, which greatly surprised me, and I wondered if I could even get some clothes. Or what if I just being dropped off...I hoped I would somehow still get to see Bane if they were just bringing me back to the apartment.

But then we were told to get out by another man who came out of the nearby alleyway. Barsad exited the car and so did I, gravitating toward him as we entered the alleyway. Hopefully we'd stay still for a moment. I was growing tired of this constant running around.

Boy it was cold too. This was just a crappy summer in general, as I even began to shiver in my boots. We stopped for a moment as the man who brought us in here began to examine a phone of some sort. "Hey Barsad, your girlfriend's cold," one of them said, with an ugly smile. It was actually the one that called me a broad earlier. He was beginning to make meuncomfortable...

"She is not_ his_, but I would not like to meet the man who she _does_ belong to...if I were you," mocked a metallic voice that belonged to furious eyes, and my nerves calmed tremendously at realizing Bane was now here, despite the chilling vibe he created. He always had great timing with this stuff.

"Oh, you mean Drakey? Meh, he isn't so tough," the man retorted, and Bane eyed him dangerously, but completely ignored him as his eyes moved to Barsad.

"Barsad. Why are you here, I did not order this. I ordered for her to be brought to _me_," Bane demanded angrily.

"Talia called in saying you were busy and that you instructed us to do this. That we were being escorted somewhere, so neither Drake or the cops could follow," Barsad replied, and I could hear the worry in his voice.

Bane's eyes raged as he said, "_Never _take orders, from _anyone_, but _me_, about May's whereabouts. Understood?"

"Y-yes sir. I am sorry. It won't happen again," Barsad said, finding his voice half way through.

Bane finally approached me, standing in-between me and the other guys that were creeping me out, and I couldn't help the feeling that rose inside of me. He had on a dark brown jacket with white soft lining and I so wanted to be in there with him, despite his rage. It was just so cold in this area, and I wondered how anyone could possibly keep calling this summer.

Bane's mask shone in the night's light, but his eyes were what lit up the place, as he looked incredibly irate about the whole scenario.

"Relax big guy, we weren't going to touch her…much," said one of the smelly guys. They were special, weren't they? Bane's head slowly turned in their direction like how killers did in horror movies.

"I'm sorry…_much_? Did you really think you would do _anything_ to her?" Bane asked, and he was practically hissing again through the mask at this point.

"Well she's cute, and we are lonely guys. We were told a girl would be joining us, so you know... Besides, there are four of us, two of you. No one said that this was over," the man said, who had called me Barsad's girlfriend.

I almost wondered if someone had dropped him on his head like 10 times when he was a baby. It was at least apparent that they weren't too well informed about who Bane was. Bane let out a smirk, and it was chilling, much more chilling than the air around.

"Oh, isn't this entertaining... these men want to fight. How mistaken they are..." Bane threatened, his eyes smiling evilly. The four men slightly faltered in their stance, worried for a moment what this meant.

"Barsad, take May down the street, I will meet you at her apartment. Me and these men need to have a little talk," Bane instructed as he approached the four of them. Barsad began to walk very quickly as he lightly grabbed my arm and I followed without protest. Bane's eyes didn't follow as they were locked onto the men.

"Why don't we just drive?" I asked in a hushed voice, preferring the warmth of a car. I could begin to hear altercations already happening behind me.

"Because it's not mine, I only drove it because Talia ordered it. And if she was ordering something Bane didn't approve, well, I don't want to anger him any further," Barsad responded and we turned onto my street. I wanted to say something but seeing my apartment made me realize something else - my phone and my keys! I had neither. I had completely forgot about them...

"I don't have a way in my apartment!" I exclaimed quietly.

"Bane has your things, he will get us in. He took them and pocketed them when you blacked out before," Barsad told me.

He luckily had an answer for almost everything. We eventually reached the apartment's front stoop and I could hear the men screaming in the alleyway as Bane, without a doubt, destroyed them. This made me alert to the surrounding area though, and I noticed how it quiet it actually was, which wasn't normal for my street. I wondered if Bane had anything to do with this, as the lights inside the buildings were all on, signaling people were still here, it's just they were…hiding.

We waited for Bane and I saw him round the corner, striding strongly until he reached us. He mostly calmed down before approaching us, except his annoyance for Barsad was still alive.

"Leave us Barsad. I will call you when I need you," Bane instructed with a tense voice, and Barsad left quickly, not wanting to test Bane.

"Come, May," Bane said as he walked up the stairs, passing me and opening the door for me.

I hurried up the stairs, happy he was just being nice to me at least. Upon seeing we were in my apartment building his eyes lost some of the anger.

"Lead the way," I heard Bane order and I could hear some excitement in his voice. "I always wondered where you rested your head at night…after I learned you didn't live with your father…" I heard Bane say from behind me, making me smile. I had never had someone interested in my life like this before.

"It's not much, but…I just thought it would be good for now," I said, not revealing that I chose it out of my sorrow.

It was small, just like I liked it. I knew I would never be able to be with another man, not after Bane, who was just too interesting to replace, and the extra space made me realize how lonely I was. This tiny apartment was perfect for forgetting that I was actually a huge loner, as it was easy to fill the space with my things. I had wanted a roommate, but my father prevented me from making any real friends or getting close to people. He didn't trust me about keeping his dirty secrets quiet.

I walked up the first flight and then stopped at my door.

"This is it," I said and Bane pulled out my key, and handed it to me, and I couldn't help but notice their size next to mine, and how veiny they could be.

"Thanks," I said, not looking at him. I was honestly a little shy right now, I hadn't remembered how I had left it. Plus it was kind of hard having Bane in here, after being so lonely for so long. I was terrified of losing him. I was terrified that he would lose interest in me, that maybe we _had_ grown apart. If that happened then that would mean that this tiny apartment would harbor the worst memory ever – the one of Bane realizing I was of no interest to him anymore.

He picked up on this sudden discomfort as he shut the door behind us, locking it. I was relieved it looked clean. There was just a tiny kitchen to the left, my living and office space to the right in the same room with a fireplace, and my bedroom and bathroom in the very left through a door.

"Why do you look rather, displeased? I thought my presence would bring you joy of some sort, it's what you have always implied, anyway," Bane asked and I felt my face go red, which was a dramatic change for me after being so cold. I must have really pushed a sensitive button, and I didn't even mean to.

I turned around, not sure how to answer that question without giving away too much information about how I truly felt. Bane had been closer than I thought and when I turned around he was towering over me yet again, and watched me with his eyes. Ah, those soft brown eyes…They would be the death of me. Or maybe his voice would, once I could fully hear it again. Or maybe my stupid worries would do me in...

I shivered slightly, with no control, still cold from outside. My apartment was never heated well, so I got used to rolling with the cool air. I usually just had a snuggie or a sweatshirt on in the cold nights. I even had gotten some firewood and matches to teach myself how to make a fire the other day. I could feel that this winter would be a cold one.

He touched my arms, and then my face abruptly, as if forgetting for a moment what we were talking about. That sure warmed me up, at least it felt like it did. His touch made my insides ignite with a different kind of warmth as well.

"Margaret you're freezing," Bane stated, with some anger. He only ever called me that if he was angry with me, or if he really wanted my attention.

"Yeah, it's a bit chilly," I said, not fully knowing how to respond.

"Would you like a fire?" Bane asked calmly, his eyes completely relaxed.

"Yeah that'd be nice," I said, with much happiness in my voice. He used to make fires when back in the pit...

I sure loved fires in the fireplaces, and I couldn't wait to have one in my apartment. The kitchen light was the only light on, aside from the city light, and I thought the fire light would sure make it nice and cozy. Bane took off his jacket and laid it on the couch, removing objects from the pockets and placing them on a side table. He knelt over and began to go at the fireplace, and I felt bad that he knew how to do this so well, showing how he used to live in places that were void of heat. This was such a normal and human act though, watching him struggle for a moment to ignite the flames. It was so nice to see him do something like that. It made him look so real, especially after feeling like he lived in my imagination for so many years.

"While I am doing this, do find the answer to my question. I am unhappy with your displeasure in my presence," Bane said through the mask and I could definitely make out the pain in that statement. I went to answer immediately, as I already had the answer, and he said, "Not yet. I want you to look at me when you tell me. I haven't come all this way, after so long, to have you unhappy with me. I want to watch your face for the truth," he said and I was taken aback by how, serious, this was. I was really nervous now, never having seen this side of Bane. I somehow had truly upset him.

The fire started rather quickly after a first trial, and then he stared into the fire in silence, kneeling next to it. His skin glowed as his black sleeved t-shirt helped isolate his neck and head, adding a dark aura to him. He finally stood up and looked at me. His eyes were anxious and he motioned for me to see on the couch.

"In front of me," he said as I went to sit on the side of the couch, but then moved to the middle of the large couch to face him. He sat on my sturdy table, which was really just a beautiful old trunk from the early 1900s. I sat down in front of him and he was only inches from my face now. The fire really set the scene, and chills ran down my spine, but they weren't from the weather anymore. He was so good at this intimidation thing.

"Put on my jacket if you are cold. I do not want you freezing in your own home," Bane said. His words suggested this, but his eyes practically commanded me to do so. I guess he had learned how to talk with his eyes after having his face covered for so long.

He was acting so caring and so mad at the same time, like he was conflicted, and I didn't want to make things worse so I quickly grabbed his jacket. I wrapped the huge thing around me. Oh, it smelled like him. All musky and man like. It definitely warmed me up. "Thank you, it's really warm," I said with sincerity.

"You are welcome, now answer my question – why do you not look happy?" he asked, and his eyes were radiating, and the glow of the fire turned his brown eyes golden. I knew that I better answer quickly, but it was hard with mere inches between us and with, the smell of his mask and breath coming from it, and the sound of him inhaling and exhaling as I could see so many details of his eyes at this distance...

After finding my concentration I began to form the words in my head. I stared into his eyes as I answered, just like he had told me to, but it didn't last long as they veered off in the beginning, "Um…well, Bane…it's not like that. I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. I guess for 7 years I imagined what it would be like to see you again. I hadn't even thought about another woman coming into your life. I mean, I had worried about it, but I was mostly hoping that she wouldn't. And then one did, and it made me realize how stupid I was for not expecting that. I've never been able to really connect with anyone other than you, and I just missed you like crazy. I got this tiny apartment so the empty space could be filled easily, so I wouldn't be reminded of how alone I was. All I ever wanted was to see you again…and when I did I guess I became worried instantly that maybe I had grown too dull, or boring, or something, to the point where you wouldn't want to be around me anymore. In my head everything was perfect, and then when you came to me in real life I couldn't control anything, and I feared that lack of control. I was afraid that if you came in here, not liking being around me, then I would have to get rid of this apartment. I wouldn't be able to live in a place where you learned to not like me anymore…" I blurted out without really taking a breath, and I realized how stupid it began to sound, but I felt a huge relief off of my shoulders.

I looked up, worried this wasn't what he wanted to hear and saw his eyes. They were the only thing to see anyway, but the intensity had left, thank goodness. They were much more relaxed at this point as he looked into my eyes for a moment, and then he looked down while raising one eyebrow with a smirk.

"Well, you no longer need to worry. And do not ever let yourself get caught up in the fear of my feelings for Talia. I have none for her. I need her, yes, but to remove my mask..." he said and his eyes roamed my face, trailing for a moment on my lips and down my neck, then back up to my eyes.

I loved this, wearing his coat and having him in front of me. It was like Bane land.

"Alright, I won't worry about her then...and thank you for finding me, you know, when Drake kidnapped me," I said as I felt a strong urge to say that, not really having thanked him from before.

"You are welcome. Are you warming up now?" he asked, and I loved when he tended to me like that.

"Yes, thanks to you," I said. We sat in silence again, just staring.

I could tell he was struggling, I wasn't sure why, but his eyes looked anxious again, especially when he sighed through the metal and looked irritably at the floor. "You should take a shower, warm up more, and get ready for bed. We sleep here tonight, where I can keep an eye on you without worrying," Bane said plainly.

"Why do _you_ sound sad now?" I asked. Apparently we were more alike than we ever knew. He got on eye level with me, allowing his metal mask to touch my nose. I could really smell him now, and the musky scent intoxicated me once more.

His eyes talked as I heard the words, "I simply did not plan to have a mask on when I found you. It is frustrating me more than you know right now…" He sighed and brought a hand up to touch my cheek. I had to hold down any awkward sounds that might escape me. He stroked my cheek softly and then he said, "You should go now, it's getting late. I want you to sleep well," Bane said but I didn't want to leave our position.

"Come May, I will carry you to the shower if I have to," he said, challenging me.

I sighed, "Alright, I'll go. Where will you sleep?" I half wanted him to actually carry me to my shower, but I didn't want to push it.

"You have two large couches out here, would you mind sleeping on one? I would like to be in the same room as you. There are eyes on you right now. I think you know whose," he said with much disgust at the last part and dropped his hand. _Drake_. I didn't mind sharing a room with Bane at all, though, and greatly welcomed it.

"No that's fine. I have blankets too for you if you want them, and pillows. You can help yourself to whatever too, my house is yours," I said, happy to just be with him.

"Thank you. Now go, I'll be waiting for you out here," Bane said, his voice still heavy with disappointment as I stood up, ready to shower so I could come back out here with him.

I still didn't feel satisfied with the conversation, like it was lacking something, and then an urge came over me that made me want to do something daring, like when I was 18. Before I rose all the way, I leaned in and kissed his left temple, lingering more than I should, like before. It was definitely daring, as no one ever touched Bane without regretting it, except it seemed that I could... His hand grabbed mine softly as if telling me not to go, but I had to. I definitely needed a shower before anything romantic ever happened between us.

"Thank you for everything Bane. I've missed you more than you know," I said, saying what I have wanted to say all along, rising up all the way now. His eyes looked up at me, which wasn't far based on our height differentials. They looked different, more surprised…

"More than you know..." he said, almost darkly, and I lightly smiled, not knowing what else to do. I had prepared for this moment for what seemed like forever, and the fact that it went so differently almost made me happy. It meant I wouldn't see what's coming, which made it exciting.

I left him in the living room to shower and I cleaned myself all over, finally fully examining if anything was wrong, and dried off. I towel dried my hair and brushed it, leaving it slightly damp as I put on my PJs. I immediately grabbed his jacket that was on my bed after dressing as I couldn't resist it, being so in love with his smell. It made me feel like I was in a bubble made of Bane. I was definitely girling out over him and I found it a tad pathetic, but I couldn't control it. He was just so intoxicating...

I made my way back out the living area and saw that he was standing by the fire now. I brought some blankets and a pillow from my closet and laid them on one of the couches.

"You should probably get some sleep now, it's almost midnight...I wasn't supposed to confide you in this, but I do not like the idea of you worrying. I will not be around for a week. You are staying in here for that time frame, and Barsad and others will be with you until I return," Bane said while watching the crackling flames.

I was a bit disheartened at this, but I remember him saying that he only needed a week before his mask would be able to come off. So at least when I saw him next I would get his face again.

"Alright, I'll be here then waiting for you then...Can I sleep in your jacket?" I asked and was surprised at my daring question, not knowing how he'd respond.

He looked at me, with almost surprised eyes, and said, "Of course. If you wish." This made me happy, and I decided to lie down, truly feeling tired. I tucked myself in, with a blanket on top and with one of my comfortable couch pillows. Bane came over and sat on the trunk again, leaning close to me.

"Try to sleep well. And you can keep my jacket for the week, I like it on you," he said, connecting our eyes, and his eyes seemed to truly open up, letting me inside his barriers just for a moment.

"What about you? You need to sleep too," I said, not knowing how to respond to the jacket thing, which made me happy, and also not wanting him to sacrifice his sleep for me.

"It is difficult to calm my mind for sleep at the moment," Bane said as he stood up, walking over to the fire, slightly dejected.

"Alright...but try if you can," I replied, and he silently remained in front of the fireplace.

"Goodnight Bane, thank you. I'm happy you're here," I said and burrowed into his jacket. He didn't say anything and I fell asleep with much ease, knowing that Bane was here.

I was already asleep when he had apparently deemed it okay for him to rest as well. Apparently, he had grown confident and even gently picked me up, and placed me on his chest while he rested on the same couch with me. I was so sleepy I wasn't even sure this even happened in the first place, because when I woke up, he was already out from underneath me.

**BANE's POV**

I decided to stay with her for the night. I wouldn't be able to be with her for a week, Talia made sure of that. She was furious that I was harboring May, and I had to convince her she was nothing more than a friend, that I was holding her to help her just for the sake of our past friendship. I told her May had a concussion, which she didn't, and that she needed to be under my care for another week and a half at least. Talia agreed as long as I promised not be with May for the remainder of the week, to prove she was only a friend to me. I wanted to protest, as a week from May was too long, but I couldn't. This was hard though, as she was so close by. I never imagined that when I'd finally get to see her again that I'd have a mask on and have Talia holding me back from her, and it all infuriated me. So I decided that tonight I wanted to be with her.

But then she had been acting odd in my presence, and I was unsure why. Something hit me – what if she merely didn't feel anything for me anymore. This for some reason hurt more than the pain in my face did, and I needed to hear her confess. I was weighed down with worry, as I couldn't handle losing May in any form...When I finally got it out of her, my heart felt like a huge weight had been lifted from it. She had been worried in the same manner that I was, apparently. Then I had noticed how beautiful she was in the fire light, how tempting her lips and neck were. I withheld a low growl as I just wanted rip this mask off. These emotions…they were messing with my mind, and I couldn't even act on them.

Then her lips met my temple, just like she had done when I was 25. It lingered and I wanted more of it, I wanted more of her love. I wanted to feel her kissing me, and I wanted to kiss her all over, to feel her completely. I had daydreamed about feeling her completely for many years, and this sudden closeness to her did not help one bit. This wasn't fair, and she had caught my longing when I looked into her eyes.…what you do to me miss Margaret…it's not fair how my heart yearns for her, makes me feel completely foreign emotions that are only reserved for her. I still feared that she would run away from the monster in me...or that when she finally saw my face she would reject it.

Then she wanted my jacket to sleep in, and that filled me with more joy than I anticipated. I should let her wear it for the week too, to remind my men who she belongs to. I didn't like leaving her for the week either, not at all, not with Drake running around like a sneaky rat that he was. I just liked the idea of her having my jacket, like it was a barrier of some sort.

I waited by the fire for her to finally go to sleep. When she laid her head on my chest, I gently held her. Holding her, in my arms, watching her sleep, was a new kind of joy to me that I never even got to experience in the Pit.

I dreaded getting up tomorrow, leaving her, just to be with Talia. It'd be a long week, but worth it, because the next time I would see May I could finally take this mask off.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) I'm already working on the sixth one! Let me know what you guys think. Happy Reading :) _

* * *

I was sad when Bane wasn't under me. I could almost remember what it was like, the pure strength of him, his breathing, and my favorite part – his warmth. There was something sensual about sharing his warmth like that. This was going to be one of the longest weeks of my life…

I laid there, looking at the ceiling, remembering the times of visiting him in the pit. How he had been shrouded in dirty looking robes that always hid his muscular build well...those memories seemed so far away as here I was, lying in his jacket, on my couch...I was really happy he had made it out of there, after living in it for so long, he was finally free...

"So where should I sleep?" said a male voice, that I recognized somehow, and I shot up with my eyes probably bulging out of my head. It was Barsad…I sighed in relief.

"Um, what?" I said, really taken off guard, almost forgetting his question.

"Bane instructed me to stay here with you when he was gone, and to never leave your side. So that means spending the next 7 nights here with you. He ordered that I do not, under any circumstances, sleep in your room. So should I sleep on one of these couches? Because I don't see anywhere else for me," he asked with a sly smile, obvious amused with having to bunk with me.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah that's fine. You can use this one…so is Bane gone?" I asked, trying to keep it as casual as possible, but my hunger for knowledge about what Bane was for a week took over me.

"Yes, he is gone," Barsad said, not giving me anything. I got up, feeling like I was on his bed now, now that Bane and I wouldn't be using it. Heh, Bane and I…I liked that...

"Where is he? He never told me," I asked nicely, trying this approach. Barsad seemed alright. At least it was him living with me, and not one of those guys that smelled funny...

"Well if he didn't tell you, then I shouldn't. He will be back though, so don't worry. For the time being you aren't allowed to leave, which is why he wanted you here, so you had things to do. Just pretend I'm not here really, I can entertain myself with T.V." he said and as he walked over my seating area, with the flat TV above the fireplace.

Just then I had noticed that a letter had been slipped under my front door. I wondered what this was about…

I didn't want Barsad to know, because I had no idea who it was from. I made it seem like I was just casually walking over to the kitchen, and then I heard a ringing, like a phone, but it wasn't mine.

"Yeah, hello?" Barsad said, and I looked over. He was cleaning his gun and put his phone on speaker.  
"Barsad, I just want to make sure you are watching the area. Scouts informed me that there is increased activity nearby. Be on alert, I am trusting you one more time...," said a serious voice that melted my skin. Bane…Bane was calling Barsad…warning about the safety of the area. Was he still thinking about me?

"Oh, sir. Sorry, I didn't recognize your number. Alright, no problem. I'll keep an extra eye on her," Barsad said, straightening out his voice. I grabbed the letter when he wasn't looking, and put it inside Bane's coat. I liked having this thing on, it made me feel more…well, more hardcore or something. It was kind of fun.

"And remember what we talked about. _Do not disappoint me_," Bane warned harshly, and then I heard the sound of him hanging up. He must be really busy, whatever he was doing, because that was a very short phone call.  
"Alright…well then…you heard the boss, May. Be extra careful, if anything weird happens, I want to know about it," Barsad said, while turning his head to me.

"Alright, no problem," I said, smiling to reassure him. "You can help yourself to whatever if you want. But I don't have groceries for the whole week…" I said, kind of wondering how this would work.  
"No problem, I'll send some men to do the job," he said. He also told me to leave a little wish list for groceries, so I did, and then I went to take a bath. He told me to leave my bedroom door open, but to do all the things I needed in the bathroom. "I'm not going to lose my life just because a door was shut and some idiot kidnapped you while you were in there," Barsad had said.

I took a nice, warm bath, and then felt safe to open the letter. Of course I would know if it was from Drake or not, so I could just tell Barsad if it was serious. But if it wasn't, well then it was personal. Although I had no idea who would want to contact me this way.

I opened it up and read:

_May,_

_Hey! I tried calling, but I guess your phone isn't working. Things are getting crazy around Gotham, and I just wanted to say that me and some friends are going to be bunking out in one of their houses. They have heard some crazy things are going to go down. I know it's been a few years, but I can't help but worry about you now that you aren't answering your phone, and you didn't seem to be home. I don't like the neighborhood you're in, and I don't want you to get caught up in anything serious, alright? Meet me at Starbucks in two days, I'm going out to get supplies until then, and we can talk and catch up, and maybe you'll come with me. It would mean a lot to me if you at least met with me. I just want to know you're okay._

_Stay safe, don't go out at night,  
Ryan_

I had to read it almost 10 times, to realize exactly what it was asking for, and to make sure it really was from him…What was he doing back in Gotham? My heart dropped, this wasn't good. Nothing was wrong with him, but Bane wouldn't like this, at all.

After a year from not hearing from Bane, I had met this guy named Ryan. We didn't date, but he really wanted to. He was after me for almost a year, but I could never be into him in the way that he wanted me to be. I immediately saw his face when I read his name at the bottom - he was relatively good looking, had clean brown hair and brown eyes. He was a little taller than me too. I told him it would never work between us though, after realizing I wasn't over Bane, and I didn't want to date him out of being lonely. He then left for a few years to study abroad, leaving me alone once again. I figured this was good though, so he could at least find himself a nice girl.

Apparently he was back now, and he was worrying about me. I sighed, and even felt angry tears well up. Couldn't these guys get it? I was only interested in one guy, and I didn't even know why. It was like he stole my heart or something when I first met him, with the way Bane just always protected me…and looked at me…and how strong he had grown to be, how his voice smoothed out any kinks in me.

At least Ryan was a good guy, Drake was an idiot. I didn't want him to be up at night worrying. He helped me when Bane stopped writing. He helped me stay in touch with reality, by being my friend, although I always knew he wanted more…should I meet him? Should I tell him I am fine, that I got probably the best protection I'll ever need, and to just move on? But then what if Bane found out…I couldn't help but feel like this was probably going to cross some heavy lines with Bane...

Maybe I could have Barsad or someone deliver a letter to Ryan, to let him know that I am okay, and to not worry. This way I wasn't completely having to ditch him. Yeah, that sounded good. Maybe I'll get out of the bath now and tell Barsad. I've got to, if I hide this then it will do nothing but make Bane wonder.

After drying and dressing I went out to see Barsad, who was watching Pawn Stars. This would have cracked me up if I didn't have something so awkward to say, because I just never imagined one of Bane's ruthless men watching Pawn Stars…

"Hey Barsad? I have a problem, and I need your help," I said timidly. He looked seriously at me, as if wondering why I didn't say so earlier.

"A problem? What's wrong? I can't have something happen to you," he said.

"It's more of a complication, I guess. Okay here, read this," I said and gave him the letter. His eyes furrowed and he looked_ very_ concerned after he read it.

"Who is this guy?" Barsad asked, as if he was my boyfriend learning I had a stalker.

"A friend from a few years ago. He was nice to me, and I don't want to be mean back. I want to write a letter to him, let him know it's alright and that I will be okay," I said. Barsad's eyes were serious and I could already tell I was going to have to really try with this one.

"No, absolutely not. If Bane was here, he would probably hunt this guy down and ask what he's up to. He's not going to like you talking to him. He isn't going to like that this guy is trying to protect you either, he doesn't even like that _I _am the one doing that job right now…no, it would be best to just burn this. Talking to this guy will guarantee you seeing a side of Bane you probably haven't seen before. I get it-" he started, after seeing me about to protest, "but no, May. We have no idea who this guy is, he said it's been a few years, he could be working for anyone by now. Bane has worked hard to get here, to find you…you haven't seen him trying to search, the hours he poured into locating you. He wouldn't like you talking to this guy after all that work, no matter what it was for. I don't know what's going on between you and Bane, but I know whatever it is, it means a lot to him. He's my leader, and I have loyalty to him, I can't condone this. The most I can do is send someone there in two days to look out for him and inform him that you are alright, but no direct contact from you, not even in writing," Barsad said with a lengthy lecture. He threw the letter to the side, and gave me a grave look. I didn't know if I should be angry, carefree, or somewhat grateful for him looking out for me. I decided angry, with a small hint of gratitude.

"Also, if I send someone, you realize Bane will know, right? I can't authorize an action concerning you without Bane's approval. I have to even let him know who is bringing us groceries. He's worried that something will happen, like when Talia ordered us yesterday," Barsad said again. I didn't quite know how to respond…if I ignored Ryan, then it will prove without a doubt to Bane I care more for Bane, but my guilt hates to leave Ryan worried.

"Well I don't know…I can't leave him hanging, he is an old friend!" I replied.  
"Friend? Or more?" Barsad asked and stood up this time, "Because if there was a hint that there was more…"  
"No, I mean I _think_ he liked me. But nothing happened. *_Sigh*_. Fine, don't send anything," I said, giving up at Barsad's dangerous glare.  
"Well I still have to inform Bane of this letter. So if you care about this guy in any way then don't contact him. The less you seem to care the less Bane will mess with it," Barsad warned and I felt defeated. And yet I slightly enjoyed the way Bane didn't want me to have any male interaction…which was stupid, but I couldn't help but like it somehow…it was a small hint of proof he was interested in me in a way that I yearned for him to be...  
"Alright...alright, fine. Thanks for warning me though. I'm gonna go read," I said quietly as I went into my room, leaving the door opened.

I didn't read though, not being able to do anything with all these thoughts in my head about Bane, Ryan, Talia, and Drake…

* * *

Two days passed and I had cooked very extravagant meals for the two of us, being bored to tears and also wanting to show my thanks to Barsad for being an interesting house guest. Cooking was pretty fun at least, but I was dying for this week to be over with.

Then, later in the day as we were eating, Barsad caught my attention when he said, "I gave Bane that letter."  
"What did he say?" I asked quickly, curious and worried at the same time.  
"Oh he didn't like it, at all. Apparently he sent out guys to tell this guy that you're fine, so I guess it all worked out in the end, but now he wants to know just who this guy is. Talia did an odd giggle when she found out…" he said and then looked surprised, like he just said sensitive information.  
"…Wait, what? why would she giggle, and even read it in the first place? Just who_ is_ this woman?" I asked, more like demanded. _Bane was with her?_  
"I'm not supposed to tell you…" Barsad began and sat down on the couch.  
"Well...well then I'll just cook _ramen noodles_ for dinner for the rest of the week...or something…" I said, hoping this would make him say _something. _I had to admit, it wasn't that good of a threat, but I was too distracted right now to be sharp with my comebacks.  
"May, it's not my place…" Barsad said.  
"Please? I have no idea who she is and now she is scoffing at my letters," I said desperately as I neared the couch.  
"Alright…fine. I'll just tell you this – Talia has some control over Bane, and she is keeping him close by her side this week. I saw the two of them earlier while someone kept guard here, and she laughed lightly when she read the letter. Again, she has control over Bane so she told him to let her read it. She also told Bane that it wasn't a surprise you already had a lover. Her words, not mine," Barsad said and turned the T.V. on.  
"What?! Ryan and I aren't even an item, nor were we ever! Ugh…so, are they…Bane and Talia…you know…" I asked angrily, not even liking to admit it out loud. I hadn't even met her and I already began to hate her…it's like she wanted to sabotage me.  
"I'm not sure. _She_ definitely is interested. I'm around them often, so this much is obvious, but Bane is about as easy to read as a rock," Barsad said and tuned into Pawn Stars. I cynically chuckled at this.  
"But I'm sorry May, I can't say more. They are high priority people and they keep a lot of secrets. I'm not allowed to talk of them, I might have even said too much about Talia," Barsad said and gave me serious eyes.  
"It's fine...it isn't your fault..." I sighed and went to my room. I wasn't mad with Barsad, but this Talia chick was deeply digging under my skin. I bet she was telling all sorts of things to Bane…planting evil seeds in his head.

Time passed up until the two days before Bane would return, and Barsad told me that I wasn't allowed to watch T.V. or listen to the radio. He said it was on Bane's orders, and that something was going to happen and Bane didn't want me to be around to see it. So essentially, more boredom was to ensue.

For the two days of no electronics I did some artsy stuff, worried about the orphanage and the kids there, and finally Barsad said it was time to leave. It had been a slow week, but it had passed, finally.  
"Where are we going?" I asked him as I finished my cereal.  
"To Bane's place," he replied casually. I sat up quickly out of my sleepy slump.  
"Wait, you mean to his living quarters?" I asked with interest.  
"Yeah, him and Talia have been staying there. Although I think she is moving to another building," Barsad said as he sipped his coffee. Geeze, they lived together?!  
"Oh…alright," I responded darkly. "What should I pack?" I asked with little care.  
"A lot. You won't be coming back," Barsad said casually.  
"Wait what?" I said, with my interest returning.  
"I don't know, it's just what I have been ordered to tell you." Barsad said and gave me an honest face.

He gave me a few hours to pack everything, and some space. I was fuming over what Talia and Bane had been up to, and if moving really meant just moving next door. Would Bane follow her? Oh I didn't know…I just packed things I thought I would need in case there wasn't much to do there. I was finally packed and ready to go, worried and excited at the same time.

I got into an SUV outside my apartment that had tinted windows, so I couldn't see what was happening outside even on the road. They were trying to keep me from seeing that was going on, for whatever reason...First no T.V. or radio, and now this...

We eventually made it to a really nice building that I had always wanted to live in. This luxury building with 8 floors had London style homes inside. I always loved London, maybe it's because Bane's voice was British. I knew I would eventually travel there one day, I just had to get the money first..but I couldn't help but wonder how we could possibly be here, in such a beautiful place which was so out in the open... unless the order to Gotham had been broken…Oh man…just what was Bane doing with Talia?

At least I would get to live in an old, beautifully crafted home. That was always a positive, I guess…the last one I lived in was stained with darkness. Hopefully this time it would be different…

Night was falling when we arrived and it took 3 men to carry my things. Hey, Barsad said to take a majority of my stuff, so I didn't skimp out, especially if I wasn't returning. But I tried to carry as much as I could so they didn't have to carry it all. We reached the top floor, the penthouse suite that had a balcony paradise on the backside. I could_ totally_ get used to this.

The top floor was actually 2 floors combined and we reached the front entrance after an elevator ride. Barsad withheld me from entering the suite, which was just outside the elevator. Barsad sent his men inside with my things. He whispered to me in my ear, which sent surprising chills down my spine when he said, "Bane is waiting for you in there…apparently he isn't happy about something. Just watch what you say, alright? You're not too bad, I wouldn't want this to be that last time I see you." I gulped, and felt my palms sweating.

What could he be mad about? Surely not the Ryan thing, right? No, it had to be more. He had been with Talia all week…I had a horrible gut feeling that she was behind this, planting nasty seeds in his brain. They had even taken Bane's jacket inside…oh boy…I can do this…it's just Bane. I laughed inside. I don't think _anyone_ has ever said_, it's just Bane._

**BANE's POV**

We had been planning for this week to come, Talia and I, for 5 years. The moment where we took Gotham over. I would finally detonate the game field, just after Selina brought me Bruce Wayne. I couldn't stop thinking of May though. I was going to have to take Bruce over to the pit and leave him there, show him a little bit of my world. He was a man who liked to hide in the shadows, and now I was just supplying him with the darkest shadows that he would ever find.

Back at the apartment I waited patiently for the day to show the world about the bomb. Hopefully May would not see this. I went into my room, and saw on the fire place mantle the teddy bear that May had given me when she was three. That stupid bear seemed to always follow me wherever I went. It always made me remember what May was to me. So sweet, and now so beautiful and intoxicating…I even began to remember what it was like, all those years ago, when I had met her…

I picked up the bear and held it as I remembered some of the memories. The guards had allowed me to keep the bear, because of how important it was to Mr. Charles' daughter. This tiny girl had given me a form of freedom, a form of importance in a place void of any. I had become an object of interest to little Margaret, for some reason that still eluded me. They even allowed me freedom in the pit when she visited, to keep her away from the real darkness of it.

She truly was like a form of light to me, always allowing me to step closer to the exit when she visited. So kind, the way she always worried about me. She'd always bring me chocolate, which I had grown to love, because she just wanted me to be happy in there. It was more affirmation to me that she was meant for me. Especially when Talia had a unique interest in Gotham – the very city Margaret was from.

I smirked and put the bear down. I forbade others in my room, not wanting them to see this worn toy. It was the physical representation of my one weakness, but I couldn't get rid of it, no matter what happened. It was important to me…and not many things were.

Talia tried to come in here on occasion, but I locked it. If she saw it she would _definitely_ try to hurt May. And that certainly wasn't going to happen on my watch…

I was lying on my bed when I relived May's visits to me and then I decided to shower, but do it with my mask off. That would feel good, I had been saving this hour of freedom for my shower tonight, as I had _never_ felt the warmth of a good shower on face. The doctor had fixed my pain, but out of the 24 hour day I was only allowed 1 hour of freedom for the next 2 weeks, then I could add an extra hour with each passing week until I felt like I didn't need it anymore.

When I was allowed to go back to May in 3 days I was going to finally know what her skin felt like against my face, what her hands felt like on it, and just how soft her lips really were...I took off the mask, went into my bathroom, and gazed into the mirror.

It was my face…I had rarely ever seen it in the past few years...  
I couldn't help but wonder what May would think when she was my face for the first time. Would she like it? Talia liked it, she even tried to touch it…but I refused to let the first female hands on my face to be hers.

I hated this dance with Talia, and the more I participated the more she fell for it. She had even rented me out this apartment, and insisted in living in the spare bedroom. I told her she had to leave though, that I wasn't a man who enjoyed company. Which was very true actually, but I also have been known to make exceptions, and I wanted another woman sleeping in here. Once Gotham was in ruins I wouldn't need Talia's money to keep this place. Gotham would be mine, whether she liked it or not.

I thought of May while I showered, in more ways than one. And then my thoughts trailed to this male suitor of hers..._Ryan,_ was his name. Barsad brought me the letter and I wanted to burn it right then and there, and then burn Ryan himself. It infuriated me, disgusted me, and roused a pain in my chest that hadn't hurt this bad before…just to even _think_ that she would want to go to him. I bet he didn't wear a mask…

At least tonight she was coming to my apartment, whether Talia liked it or not, and I would find out for good what she thought of me. If she rejected me with my mask off…I can't even _consider_ this….then Gotham would probably burn for real, and Bruce would be doomed. I couldn't handle that, her rejection. I had lasted years in the pit, but this was a different kind of pain. This was the only pain that could break me…

It was the day May was going to live safely under my wing and I was waiting, almost impatiently, for her to come when I had been ordered elsewhere. Apparently an issue had arisen, and of course, I was needed. I left Talia in the apartment, but before I left I told her, "May is coming, you know, so you should leave before she gets here."  
"I know, but I mean It's _my_ money renting this place..." she said and walked up to me slowly.  
"And Gotham is _my_ city now," I said back to her. She put on a sad look.  
"Can't she live in _her_ apartment? I'll be lonely, Bane..." she said.  
"May will be in danger, and I owe her, you know that. She did a lot for me in the pit, whether she realizes it or not and I won't let her stay in a dangerous place. She will live with me, but there isn't room for you both. You can take care of yourself, but May is vulnerable," I said carefully, trying to control myself. Talia seriously complicated things...  
"Fine, I will have my things packed..." she said in a voice she liked to use around me. I ignored her and left the apartment, hoping I wouldn't be too long and that May wouldn't run into Talia on the way out...or that Talia wouldn't be the first person to greet her...Then I _would_ have to take care of Talia. She wasn't going to steal May from me, not her, not anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks so much for the continued support of the story and everything! I really appreciate it :) I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and would love to know if you have the time. Happy Reading :)_

* * *

Barsad motioned for me to go in. I pulled my sleeves down from the white long sleeved t-shirt I had on and slightly burrowed my hands inside the sleeves. I did this a lot when I was nervous about something. I almost put my hair in a messy bun as I felt like I was going into something serious, but I refrained from doing so. I kind of liked how my hair felt like a small barrier for me. Why was I so nervous?

Then the doors opened up to a formal foyer with exposed brick walls, and I walked forward, wondering where Bane could be. After passing a few doors I came to a grand, tall room with a magnificent fireplace that lit the entire room with a soft golden glow. I immediately felt like I was in London with the architecture, the molding, the windows, and the furniture. Bane had expensive tastes…

"So, have any more little boyfriends?" said a voice that was very much not Bane's. It was feminine and had a tiny British curl. _Talia? _She was the only person I could imagine would be in here, with my letter.

I looked at the fire place and saw her standing there, holding the letter nonchalant, and dangling it from her fingers. Her eyebrows were raised, as if to question me further.

"How did you get that?" I asked, hating the fact that she was in Bane's apartment right now. If Bane was mad at me, this surely wasn't going to help the situation with the two of us fighting. I don't why, but Talia irked me. I couldn't control this petty envy I had of this woman. It disgusted me, but I had rarely ever cared for a person before, and I just had a hard time sharing Bane.

"Oh don't worry, a girl has her ways, as you should know. I don't think this letter made Bane very happy, though…I don't know why he has been keeping you, with you running around with all of these men...," Talia said, trying craftily to push all of my buttons. Is this what she has been telling Bane?

"You have a problem with sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong, don't you?" I spat out. Fury was fueling me now, wanting to rip her into pieces along with that letter, and to just throw all of it into the fireplace. It was her fault Bane couldn't be with me this week, her fault there might be a misunderstanding with Ryan. She practically called me a hoe too!

"Oh, it does belong, it does._ I_ was the one who saved Bane, so I do indeed feel entitled to sticking my nose in any of his business," she said boldly, and all I wanted to do was to attack this wench. She had no right to be here, doing this right now.

"So, since you are no longer necessary, and have boy toys in other places…how about we just, toss you into the fires as well, along with this letter? I don't like you, and I wouldn't mind to watch you burn…Bane is interested in _you_ when he should be interested in _me_," she said in that cold sweet tone, but with menace laced in as her eyes lost all emotion.

"Oh, alright. You can step in first though...the flames would suit you," I said with harsh sarcasm. If Bane wanted to be with another woman, fine, but I wasn't going to let him run around with this person. Bane deserved better...

"Ha! You want to play? Let us play then...How about this - I've been here for a few weeks with Bane…where have you been? Bunking with Barsad?" she said and I could see the enjoyment in her eyes as my face, undoubtedly, blanched a little at hearing her say this. It stung pretty deep when _she_ said it.

"_Talia_," a deep, hissing voice spat out from behind me. Bane? I was so livid with Talia right now...only _she_ could remove my happiness from hearing his voice. I was actually mad at him, for keeping_ her_ here and making _me_ stay away.

Bane's heavy footsteps came around me, and then he approached her. This was my first time seeing them interact, and I was somewhat hurt that he had gone to her first instead of me.

"Oh, Bane…you were supposed-" Talia began, trying to control her emotions as her eyes softened at his presence, just like how mine do...and I truly hated that...

"Supposed to be somewhere else, Talia? How convenient, so you could have a playdate with Margaret?" Bane hissed through his mask, taunting her as he cocked his head to one side. She looked surprised and confused.

"Bane…calm down-" Talia tried to order, and I could hear a sense of uncertainty in her voice.

"_You_ do not command me anymore. You've always placed your little vengeance plan above my interests, and I am tired of it. I've warned you about how to treat her. Get out, _now_. You are not allowed back in here. This meeting crossed many lines of trust for me, and you know I do not trust easily," Bane hissed at her, and I could see his neck muscles bulging out, and his eyes were set to kill. It took Talia some time to decide on what to do, and then she got an ugly look in her eyes. I was mixed on my own emotions, as I couldn't quite understand what Bane fully meant by what he just said. Was he actually hurt by her actions? I began to feel like I was fading into Bane's shadow now, with _Talia_ being the accentuated one by the fire's light.

"Fine…May doesn't need this letter anymore, then. And of course you can trust me Bane, it's this _woman _that you can't trust," she said, hovering the letter over the fire. I lunged forward slightly, as her actions mirrored something my father once did that I had completely hidden away inside of me, and Talia's movements roused that horrible memory to life.

She dropped the letter, and all I could see was when father had dropped Bane's letters into the fire… I reached out, but Bane's hand snapped at my wrist, like a trap waiting to spring.

His grip showed me me immediately who was in charge here, and his anger practically flowed through into me. It was just light enough not to hurt me, but strong enough to show that I couldn't move without his permission. I shouldn't have done that...and now Bane had the wrong idea, and I seemed to have lost my voice.

"Oh, so worried to let this letter burn?" Talia asked softly, and there was a hint of joy in her voice as the letter began to slowly crumple like a wilting flower.

Bane's eyes were overcome with an anxious undertone as he eyed me, but the anger won as it struck fear in me. My mind couldn't concentrate on the environment around me though, as my mind just zoned in on the fire, and the burning letter. It was like I was experiencing PTSD, where all I could hear was father lecturing me, about how Bane was an inmate and how I would never see him again and that I was such a disappointment to him…It was one of the worst experiences I had ever had…making me _truly _feel alone.

"I think that reaction is a good indication of what this boy really meant to her, Bane. Wasn't it, May?" Talia asked softly, but I could barely hear her. I could only feel the horrible emotions of when I realized that those letters were the only proof I had that Bane existed…it was the single action that spurred on my major depression, fully displaying to me how horrible my father truly was, and now those feelings were alive again…and then Bane spoke.

"_Is this true?"_ he asked harshly and he squeezed slightly on my wrist. I felt ganged up on, but I didn't have anything to hide…it's just, this was personal…  
"I don't feel like saying anything in front of Talia. It's a personal issue, and her and I aren't exactly close," I said sarcastically while glaring at her. She didn't deserve to know about my past. About my feelings. Those were private.  
"I warned you Bane…that this woman has her heart in other places. You were nothing more than a friend in a dark place for her. I mean, she can't even let this letter go without becoming overwhelmed-"Talia began softly, like she was tending to a wound on Bane.  
"_You're wrong_," I snapped back at her, not wanting her to fill his head with these lies.  
"Then what is it? There's simply no excuse for this-" Talia softly began once again.  
"_Enough! _This bickering is getting old," I heard Bane shout, letting go of my wrist. This fully brought me back out of my enchantment, and I noticed Bane grabbing Talia by her arm. "_Come_," he commanded harshly to her. Her face widened in shock as he guided her back to the front door, or so I thought that's where they were going. For all I knew he was taking her back to her room...

Then the fire sparked as the last piece of the paper burned and I was drawn back into it. Except now rage began to fill me with my hatred for my father. Just how on Earth could my father possibly _do_ something like that to me, his own daughter…_He_ was the one who put me in the pit like it was a vacation, it's not _my_ fault that I liked Bane. But it was dumb of me to expect father to understand me…he was born to love money and power, not people.

I couldn't understand how this could have such a hold on me though, these memories of Bane's letters, burning…I never realized how traumatic that experience had been until now. I heard the front door slam after exchanging a few choice words with Talia, who sounded livid at this point. At least she was gone, for now.

"_Margaret_…what is wrong with you? Was this male really_ that_ _important to you_?" I heard a metallic voice ask me sharply and I could feel his angry body near me from behind. Then he rounded me, standing in front of me with enraged eyes as he stood with authority.

"I don't know…I guess… I guess I just always thought of burning things, as sort of…harsh. Father did it once…" I began, never having had talked about this to anyone before and I found it difficult to do it now. I just wanted these angry memories to go away…to replace them with new and improved ones. But I was just grasping at thin air...

I found my voice again after losing it for a moment and looked at Bane who wore icy eyes with furrowed eyebrows, waiting for a good response, "Father did it once when he found your letters…he burned them just like Talia had done…" I didn't even realize it until it was too late, but a single tear rolled down my cheek. I had tried to fight off the tears that were coming, but my eyes had just swelled with so much water that it had nowhere else to go but down my cheek.

I was just so _angry_ that my own _Father_ had thrown my personal letters into the fire…he had burned the closest material objects to my heart that I had ever had...

I wiped away my little angry tear and said, "Sorry Bane...I didn't mean to blank out like that, or reach for that letter…all I could see when Talia dropped the letter was father dropping your letters…I had sort of suppressed that awful memory and it haunted me just now," I said, not looking at Bane anymore.

Then silence took over and I finally looked up at him, wondering what he was thinking. He was still in the same angry pose, and his eyebrows were still furrowed, but his actual eyes had lost the icy glare. They were even surprised, and confused. I watched as his his posture gently changed.

"I didn't know that...and I didn't know they meant that much to you," was all he said in a quiet voice as he looked at me with concerned eyes.  
"It's alright…*_cynical chuckle_* you were the only person who actually knew what my father was like…it sort of felt like you were a link to my sanity. He was abusive, mostly emotional and mentally, but he was physically mean too. No one, absolutely _no one,_ knew this…except you…and the only connection I had to you was your letters. It was foolish of me, I suppose now, to place such high importance on them but, when everything else is disappointing, and since I missed you and couldn't stop worrying about you Bane…I guess him burning them kind of hit home to me just how horrible he was. I was in denial of it for so long, not wanting to accept that my father didn't care about me…again I'm sorry…" I said and it felt really good to let that go finally. I still felt resentment, but it wasn't bottled up anymore. I guess I should have invested in friends over the years to talk to about these things. I surely wouldn't do that again.  
"You do not need to apologize..." he said and I couldn't look at him. It was hard, after being so vulnerable, to look at a man who wasn't very emotional at all.

"Maybe you should get some rest…I am sure that a warm bath would help as well, along with some sleep," he said quietly. I sure wasn't planning on this night to go just like this, but he had a good suggestion. I did love nice warm baths.

I smiled again and said, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." I had my arms folded now and didn't quite know how to leave the situation. After realizing I should get going, so as to not create awkward silence, I took a tiny step to walk away, but then I was met by Bane's powerful hand touching my shoulder.

I looked up at him and saw his eyebrows were still slightly folded down, but his eyes looked genuine.  
"Are you sure you are alright?" he asked me and I could tell, just like me, he wasn't exactly sure what to say in this moment.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I guess I'm just ready to move on from it all, but I'm not really sure how though…but I'll find a way," I said not wanting him to worry. I gave another small smile and then looked back down. I hated how much I felt like I had no control over myself right now.

I was almost… _tired,_ from all of this emotional stress I just quickly went through. I was mostly saddened too, thinking that I had no one to really turn to for comfort. Isolating myself was looking like the worst thing I could have done for myself, but it used to be so hard for me to make friends, always having to make sure father never got his reputation ruined, _or I would be_, as he'd say.

"I think otherwise," Bane said and I could feel his arm hesitate with something, but I couldn't guess what it was, so I didn't respond. He never was good at the emotional thing, even when I'd visit him, and I never liked to pressure him with it. I decided long ago to try and not put too many emotional burdens on Bane, if I could avoid it.

Then he did something that I least expected. The arm on my shoulder lost the hesitation it had and grabbed harder onto my shoulder with a gentle force, and slowly pulled me into him, with the other arm wrapping around me. I was so stunned that he was embracing me that it took a second to respond and hug him back. It was amazing to feel his body in my arms...to feel how thick it was. He held me with my cheek pressed lightly against his robust chest, which was covered in a thin black sleeved shirt, and I quietly listened to him breathe. He had never done this before, and I wanted to push a pause button to enjoy it for as long as I could, because something told me it would not be long lived. His chest even rumbled slightly when he spoke.

"Talia will not walk away without punishment…that was not her place…but I _do_ want to know what that letter was all about," he said seriously and let go of his grip on me as he looked into my eyes. I just wished I had a few more seconds like that…but now I had to address this situation.  
"I honestly have no idea, I mean, even_ I_ was surprised by it. He just was a friend to me, and then he left, and then after like 3 years I get that letter," I said while keeping eye contact with him. His eyes were not satisfied.  
"When my men met him in person he didn't appear to be 'just a friend'. Then when _I _met him, he even inquired if I was, a lover, of some sort," he said slowly, as if the words were poison.  
"Well…I _thought_ that he liked me at one point. I didn't feel anything for him though, I promise. Right before he had left, I had made sure to tell him that I wasn't interested in him like that," I said honestly. His eyes calculated me, and eventually, they seemed to believe me.  
"Alright…fine. I hope that he is the last one…" Bane said with annoyance and turned to face the fireplace. I smiled bashfully when he wasn't looking. I thought to myself that Ryan indeed _wasn't_ the last one, but there was no way I would ever admit outright to Bane that _Bane himself_ was the other guy.

"Hold on, you talked to him?" I asked curiously when I just noticed Bane said that he had actually met him.  
"Is there a problem with that?" Bane responded quickly, unchanging his eyes as he watched the fire.  
"No, not at all. I was just, um…curious, about how you responded to the 'lover' inquiry?" I asked boldly with a shy smile. I could tell this was going to eat at me for the rest of the night, so I had to ask. Plus how would someone like Bane respond to a question like that? Bane's eyes were still unchanging, but they did seem to harden.  
"…that is not relevant," he said calmly, but it somehow spurred another smile in me.

Then something daring came over me and I thought this might a good opportunity to really hint at how I felt, especially when Bane asked, "Was there a certain way you would have preferred for me to answer, if we were _lovers_?"

He turned his head and was looking at me now, with extremely curious dark eyes. Welp, here goes nothing.  
"…possibly…but then again, I already told him years ago that I was interested in someone else. He was probably still trying to figure it out," I said and couldn't suppress the pink that colored my cheeks. I lost eye contact with Bane as his eyes roamed mine eagerly when I spoke, clinging to every word I had just said. Oh I was terrible at this stuff…

"I should probably go take that bath now," I suggested quickly and hoped I could get out of this nerve filled pit that I was in. It was making my palms sweat. I glanced up timidly and saw that his eyes had narrowed, really considering what I had just said. He had neared me as well, only slightly, but it was enough to make me feel even _more_ timid about this.

"Care to elaborate, about what you told him?" he asked me seriously as only a foot was between us now.  
"...I just told him that there was a man that has held my interest for many years, ever since I essentially met him, and that I was still waiting to see him again, as we had to part for a reason that I refused to tell him," I said calmly, trying to let Bane know that it was him without admitting it as I looked up at him.  
"Who is this man that you are apparently interested in?" Bane inquired quickly with a small hint of intimidation, but his eyes and demeanor suggested that I was fine as long as I answered this correctly, as if he picked up on my hint. I hesitated, trying to muster up the courage to tell Bane that it was _him,_ but I couldn't seem to find it.

"I've got all night…" he added and leaned his arm on the fireplace mantle sarcastically, but it just made me smile even more. He even raised his eyes as if saying, _well..._ I definitely had his interest at this point. Now I just had to very careful...

"What if I am too shy to say anything?" I asked and kept my stare onto him as his eyes watched me, eager for information. I still didn't have the power to admit anything outright.  
"Again, I have time. You will eventually grow tired, too…I do not want you to tire yourself out by just standing there all night, because I want answers," he said as his eyes grew with intrigue and he was obviously enjoying this teasing, even if he still had an intimidation factor in his very Bane like tone. If only he wasn't such a huge guy I could have probably just ran into my bedroom. But nothing could stop Bane from taking control over me…oh that wasn't a good thing to think, because I liked that thought, and now my cheeks were even pinker…of course he noticed this as he smirked.

"Why the blushing?" he asked and I couldn't keep my lips from curling upward. Since when we was he so good at this?  
"...I don't confess my feelings that often," I answered quietly, but kept the smile. He raised his eyebrows and looked down, as if saying _oh, well, too bad, I still want to know._ Then he looked back up at me and moved his head slightly to the right – a mannerism of his.  
"You do realize, that once I find out who he is, that he probably will not live for long...especially if he has had your interest for all these years," he said very cleverly, verbally blocking me into a corner. This helped me find a creative way to tell Bane it was him.  
"Oh well that's alright, he is probably the toughest man that I have ever met," I replied. His eyes smirked even more and this time I think I even heard it from under the mask.  
"Oh really? How did you meet him?" he asked with narrowed eyes, as I was relieved to realize he had picked up on what I was hinting.  
"Through my father, you could say," I replied without being able to control the corners of my mouth  
"Is this man charming?" he asked seriously and I chuckled.  
"Very…" I said. Then his eyes narrowed and I could see a clever idea walking around behind his eyes.  
"…do you think he's handsome?" he asked quietly and one of his eyebrows raised ever so slightly with narrowed eyes. I immediately wanted to say yes, but then I realized, I didn't know. I didn't expect him to ask a question like this. My stutter to the answer made his eyes narrow with major interest, as if saying, _gotcha. _I should have known better than to play word games with Bane.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.  
"I…I've never seen his face," I said begrudgingly, as this was practically a confession. His eyes were definitely satisfied with this answer though.  
"That's not a common reply…to feel emotions for someone and not even know what they look like," Bane said as he moved closer to me now, and I could almost hear my heart pounding.  
"He's not a common man," I said and looked up at him with serious eyes. His eyes were almost unreadable, as if he had put up a blind so he could think internally.  
"What if your rejected what you saw, when you saw it for the first time?" he asked, but he couldn't hide the slight concern in there.  
"I honestly doubt that would happen," I said and was even more serious with this answer. Was he worried about this all along?

He didn't respond as he eyed me even more.  
"I am not sure...you could be disappointed..." he finally said as his eyes furrowed once again

"Maybe I'll just have to see it then…" I said and gave him a curious look. Wasn't he supposed to have his mask off anyway?  
His eyes hardened as he said, "Not now. But it is getting late. If you want to enjoy your relaxation time you should probably retire to your room now."

His demeanor was withdrawn now, but he was still very close to me. I honestly didn't care what was under there at this point, all I knew was Bane was under there and that's all that mattered. It took all I had not to push him further on this matter.

"Okay…fine…but I do want to see. I got close that one time, but then the lights went out," I said with a soft smile and backed away, ready to go to my room.  
"If you really want to see my face so bad, then I will show you one day soon, but only when I am convinced it won't sway you from me... Both of our rooms are up the stairs. Yours is the white door and mine is the black. My room is locked, and I don't want it being entered," he said almost quietly while looking back into the crackling flames.  
"Alright, thank you," I said quietly back and grabbed my one bag that had my essential clothes in them.  
"I can grab the rest. Leave your bedroom door open and I'll bring them in while you're in the bath. Your room has a bathroom attached to it as well, I suggest using that one," he said casually. This for some reason actually touched me. No one had ever carried my bags for me, willingly.  
"Thank you Bane…" I said as I walked up the elegant stairs to hear silence follow me. I had seen that look on his face before – it was a distant look that always told me he wanted space. I wanted so badly to run down there and tell him there's no way I could ever not like his face, but I decided that if I was graced with that blessing to finally see it, it should be on his terms.

My bedroom was wonderful, big, elegant, and had huge windows. The bathroom was just as nice, with a huge, beautiful skylight above the bathtub. There were even candles and a lighter, which I happily used. A part of me hoped that they were Talia's, and I giggled evilly to myself to think that I was using her precious things. That was wrong of me, but I didn't care. She had been so rude to me earlier, so careless. I hated the confliction of how to properly be bad. Even after her ruthless smack talking to me, I still felt slightly guilty for using her candles. I'll just use them, just this once. Then I won't use them again...

Then I heard Bane lay my stuff in my room, and I shouted, "thank you!" through the door, but to hear no response. I did hear a slight chuckle though, and that was enough. I was going to see that face soon, whether he liked it or not…


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello! It's a little long, (I won't make them this long again just in case it's too much) but it's a good one and deserves the space! so I hope you guys enjoy it, and don't be afraid to let me know if you do! Thanks for the comments, adds and favs! I appreciate them greatly :) Happy Reading :)_

* * *

It was for at least an hour that I was in my bath, just thinking about Bane and staring through the skylight. I decided to just let go of my jealousy over Talia, or at least most of it. I mean, I surely didn't like the woman, but Bane's heart truly seemed to be more of mine than it was hers. I guess I just kept getting hung up on the fact that she got to be with him for 5 whole years, and I could tell she had feelings for him, and I guess I just worried that at some point he had reciprocated them…

But he had kept my picture all those years, showing that he never stopped thinking of me…and I would have kept _his letters_, if they hadn't been burned. At least he was here though, and now I was staying with him. It just felt right, being with Bane. The world knows him as a ruthless killer, but I know him as a different man. Besides, he grew up in a hole in the ground where murder was just another form of saying 'adios' to someone, so it's not surprising that he wore that cold killer persona with ease. It's what he had to do to survive…I still felt slight fear at what he was capable of though, but that's not what keeps drawing me into him... It's how he is when he is with me, and the way he protects and cares for me, and just the way that he makes me feel…

I couldn't admit how I felt to Bane, no matter how much I hinted at it, I just had the worst time saying it. And I wanted to tell him so badly too, but it was like I froze at every attempt I got. I mean, he was still _Bane_, and I also hadn't seen in 7 years, so it was hard to confide in him my true feelings…okay, next time I get the chance, I'll _try_ to hint harder at my interest in him…

When I got out I saw that my bags were neatly lined next to my bed and my door was shut. I smiled, grateful he had brought them in.

I dressed myself in comfortable PJs - a thin black tank top and pastel purple faux silk pants. I wore these pants almost every night and loved their feel on my skin, especially after shaving my legs. I tended to take my pants off when I actually slept, but I was still too shy to do that here in Bane's apartment. If Bane ever caught me with no pants on…oh I was sure my head would probably burst from all the blushing that would subsequently follow.

I strode over the hardwood floors to the big paned windows that lined my wall. Maybe I would buy a place like this one day, with father's money. And have kids and raise them right. I could even maybe adopt one, because seeing those kids at the orphanage always pulled at my heart and I definitely had the money to help them.

I stared out the windows, curious as to what the city looked like from here. We were even on higher elevation so I could see more of the city life. It was very pretty, but not many people were out…

Then I let out a loud scream as I saw a man with dirty blonde hair from the street below watching me intently, or so it had seemed, with a gun pointing at my window, an_d then he had shot it in this direction_, creating that loud scream that had come from me that mixed with gun fire. I backed away from the window rather quickly as the echo of gunfire filled the streets below...But there wasn't any damage, and nothing in the building had been hit, not even the outside. Then a bird fell past the window.

_What the hell?!_

My bedroom door burst open a few seconds later and Bane strode in with a murderous glare. Although I didn't recognize it as Bane. He was shirtless, with his cargo pants, boots, and belt still on, but he was also _maskless_…

"_What happened?!"_ He asked dangerously and examined me with such intense eyes that I couldn't even respond. I wasn't even sure if it really _was Bane _for a moment, having never seen him so physically exposed before…His eyes, his posture, his muscles, and attitude were still the same, but the rest of his face connected to his torso almost made him unrecognizable. "_Margaret,"_ he commanded harshly, waking me up. _That _definitely was Bane_ …_

_"_The window…some guy shooting in this direction," was all I managed out as I was still shaken from the gun fire. But his face helped wake me up. It was actually…very, _very _attractive. But I was quick to notice a scar on his cheek, just a small diagonal groove, but I didn't like that he had it…I didn't like that someone had hurt him like that…And then his back…it had a nasty scar trailing his spine. I could feel my blood boil, wondering just who possibly did this to him? Ugh, I _hated_ that he had to go through all of that…that stupid pit…

He strode over to the window and I watched as his body move with no shirt on, and I couldn't believe that I had hugged that earlier. It was hard to be scared when Bane was in here like this. He not only provided comfort and protection for me, but apparently when he was shirtless he also distracted me…

"_Did he shoot at you?!"_ Bane hissed menacingly at the window as his muscles seemed to enlarge with his rage. He turned to me one more time, rapidly examining my body with his eyes as if searching for a wound, but his eyes calmed slightly at seeing that I didn't have any. I also caught how one of his eyebrows raised ever so gently after examining me. "I-I have no idea. He shot in this direction, yes, but nothing was hit. Although I did see a bird fall, now that I think about it. Would he seriously shoot a bird? Or did he see me and want to shoot me but missed?" I asked and hoped that I didn't sound stupid.

His eyes lost their focus on me as he was obviously considering something, and he turned around back to the window, looking outside, "These windows are only one way…he can't see in here, and he would have no reason to shoot you either even if he could see you…but I recognize him from somewhere.._." _His voice was calmer now, still practically lethal, but it was more calculating. I didn't realize how much I had missed his naked voice. It was so free with no mask, so deep and warm, and definitely more British.

He turned back around to me after staring out the window and I could see his brain working incredibly hard behind his eyes as he slowly walked closer to me. "Are you sure you are alright?" he asked seriously as he was only a foot away now. Wow his lips were so kissable…His eyes were on me and they were very serious, and I knew now was not the time for any of my biological shenanigans, but _he _was the one who barged in here half naked…Stupid, stupid biology. Focus, woman! There's a crazy guy out there with a gun, shooting birds.

"Yeah, just slightly startled…" I responded, trying to regain my poise. Then Bane's eyes lit up, his brows furrowed, and rage consumed them as he distantly mumbled, "I remember his face now…" His breathing increased as he seemed to be delegating about something inside of his mind and then he quickly said, "Come with me. That man outside works for Drake, at a high level, and the idiot uses messenger birds...I don't like this…I can't let him know you are here…but I need to know what's in that message, because obviously he is hiding something…" Bane said darkly as his voice echoed in my room. He began to walk away, with much haste, as he neared my bedroom door.

"I said _come with me_, I don't want you in this room for another second. Something is going on and I don't like it," Bane commanded sharply. I followed his powerful stride as he went into his room and I stopped at the door, not wanting to cross this boundary that he had set. "You can come in. You're sleeping in here tonight anyway," Bane ordered as he walked over to his dresser and grabbed a cell phone. "I have business to attend to. Do not come out of this room," he commanded severely and walked past me once again as he was dialing his phone, slamming the door shut behind him.

I heard his heavy footsteps descend down the stairs rapidly and he was yelling into the phone, but it was muffled through the door. His room was dark, with gray covers, dark gray walls, and even black drapes. His bed was _huge _though, and probably had enough room for 5 people.

I didn't know what to do, or where to be, as I didn't want to invade this privacy again. I felt guilty for doing it in his bunker, and I didn't want to repeat that here. It just felt more personal in here…I gazed around the room as I slowly paced through it and saw that in the back corner near his bed was another door that was opened, revealing a bathroom. He had a shirt on the countertop. Oh…was he about to shower? And why did that get me so excited…

I moved to the edge of his bed and sat down, with my arms folded, and just stared at the fire place in front of me. It looked like a gas one. That must be nice…and I noticed a door was next to it – probably a closet. It was cracked open too. His mask was on the fireplace as well, and I wondered if maybe he had forgotten it was still off.

There was almost too much to think about right now...

Then I heard his footsteps on the stairs and I tried to straighten out, not wanting to do anything that could make this situation worse. He entered the room aggressively and shut the door once again. "I have to leave, and my men are going to be downstairs to watch over the place. _Mr. Turner_ is up to something, so apparently, I need to reiterate to him who is in charge here," he said darkly as he approached his dresser again.

He opened the second drawer and was filtering through some guns he had in there._ Of course he keeps guns in his dresser… _After examining a rather intense looking gun he mumbled with pleasure, "This should do just fine…" and he walked over to the mantle and set it next to his mask.

Then he moved to the bathroom and began to put his shirt back on as he instructed to me, "You are staying in here for the night, and no one is allowed to enter, except for me and everyone knows it, so _do not let anyone in_ unless there is an emergency. Barsad will be here shortly and he is the only one who can remove you from this room if an emergency does arise. I do not like leaving you right now, but I have to. If someone comes through those doors and tries to do anything to you, just filter through my nightstand. I am sure that you will find something of use in there." I looked back to his nightstand and wondered what was in there...

He came out of the bathroom with his shirt back on and I quietly watched as he neared me.

"Do you need anything from downstairs, or your bedroom? Because I will escort you if you require anything, otherwise you will have to wait until I return. I am very serious about you staying in here, Margaret, and if I hear that you left just_ to fetch something_, I will _not_ be happy." He glared at me with his fully exposed face, which was something I was still getting used to, and it made me stutter for a moment. I also didn't want him to leave me, especially with the way that he was acting right now. It was making me slightly nervous as to what was going to happen. Why would I not even be allowed to leave his room unless something dangerous was going on? I was about to respond, but looking at is angry face that wasn't covered by anything made me stare for a second too long.

He rolled his eyes and said darkly, "Of course I don't have my mask on…"

"There's nothing wrong with that…" I replied quickly, finding something to finally say as I sat there. If I could do anything right now, I could at least let him know not to worry about that wonderful face that he had. I couldn't believe that he actually had worried about it before, because I absolutely loved it. He was silent as he began to walk past me and said, "I need to get going." I couldn't help it, but when he passed me, I grabbed his hand gently.

I almost wished I hadn't, because I didn't have a plan at all, but I just didn't want him to leave without knowing there was nothing wrong with him. His eyes snapped down at me as I held his powerful warm hand in mine. I let go of it quickly and mumbled, "…sorry," and looked back down. I just didn't want him to go, and he seemed so stressed. I wanted to do _something _to make it better, but I was pulling at thin air.

He exhaled hotly through his nose as he kept walking over to his closet, where he grabbed that thick vest he sometimes wore and a leather jacket.

I watched him and saw him think something over in silence, and then he surprised me when strode back over to me. He threw his stuff down on the bed as he kept his eyes on me, and he extended out a hand. "Here," he said irritably and put his hand in my face, offering it to me. I hesitated for a moment, but took it and looked up at his face. I even liked it from this angle, even if he _was_ fuming.

He pulled me up with his hand so I could see his emotionless expression now. "What is it?" he asked me with more irritation, and now I was only a few inches from his face. I could almost feel his breath on me, which didn't help with my ability to form words.

"Um…I just, uh…I just don't want you to be upset that you don't have your mask on," I stumbled out, into almost a whisper, as I lost the eloquence that I had in my head when forming those words. It was such an odd feeling with Bane. I felt protected and safe by him, as evident by our past, but he was also this merciless man that could direct such cold ferocity at people.

"You don't want me to be upset? Well it's too late…because I am already _very _upset, and it's because I do not want Drake to do a _thing _to you, and I was so worried by your scream and a _gun fire_, that I forgot to put the _damn mask back on_. That in general does not diffuse my anger either, because it is awful to move around with a metal mask on your face just so pure agony is prevented from coursing through your veins. And then I finally get to see you, after so long, but _of course_ I am confined by pain in some manner. And then a miracle happens where I can get it removed! But then for the first time I worried that you might reject me because, as you know,_ I haven't had to deal with too many people in this manner before, _and actually, _I never have._ I hate not being able to control your reaction to me, it actually rules my mind all day…but it does not matter because now, you are _finally_ _seeing it_, after _never_ having seen it before, and then _this _comes up..." he took a small break as I stood there, with pleading eyes to get him to calm down, and then he did that exasperated laugh before he continued. It didn't help that he was much taller than me, which only created more intensity as he spoke. I just had to keep reminding myself that he was just ranting. And since it was Bane, of course it was harsher.

But when he next spoke he toned down the intensity and sighed deeply before returning his eyes back to mine, "…My men are _always_ _so curious_ as to what makes me tick, what could ever possibly make me worry, or what actually makes me human... Well turns out that she is right here, in this very room…I not only have to worry about your feelings for me, but I also have to worry about those idiots trying to _take you _from me. And would you like to know why I worry about this all the time? Because out of all the plotting, manipulating, killing, or whatever it is that I do during the day, it is when I come back to you that I can find solace. You have always been my source of normalcy, and I will not stand to lose you, _for any reason_…So right now, I am having a _very_ hard time not being upset_,"_ he confessed with a quiet tension.

My breathing increased and any fear from his ranting that I previously had melted away. My mind momentarily froze as well, and it was like I had to make sure that he actually said what he said.

"I don't have time for this right now," Bane said sharply as he leaned past me, leaving me no time to reply, and he grabbed his vest and began to put it on.

I was just standing there, worried and confused and trying to filter through my mind so I could find something to say to him. I _had_ to say something, he practically just told me how he felt, and he was worried. So worried and angry that he was about to burst…

I looked up at him after he had put the vest on, and seeing his bare face riled me out of my stupor. I couldn't let the first time he shows it to me go unvoiced by me.

"Bane, wait," I said boldly as he was grabbed the leather jacket, which was the last thing he needed to grab before leaving. His eyes shot in my direction with intensity. There was an anger in them still, but I could see something else inside…like doubt, but it was hard to fully read them with this tense moment overshadowing everything.

He didn't say anything as he just watched me, leaving only his expression to tell me that I had better hurry up. I faced him squarely now as his glare remained the same, but I could see a new hint of curiosity.

"Just be safe, alright? I don't want anything to happen to you. Even though you are _Bane_, and can probably take down anyone, I still worry when you are out there. _I_ can't stand to lose you _either_…and I don't want you to be out there wondering about me and what I'm thinking, while you're trying to understand the insanity that is Drake…because you don't have anything to worry about when it comes to me…," I said shyly and looked into his shoulder most of the time rather than at his face, since it was directly in front of me.

I heard him inhale, and felt his exhale on me as I registered in the silence how much bigger he felt with his clothes on. It was quiet again for another moment as I began to wonder if maybe commanding Bane to wait was stepping over the line, but luckily his energy changed and I could feel a sense of calm return.

"…fine," was all he said in a tense voice as he looked away. I could feel that he was thinking, just by the way he was breathing. He sighed after a moment of deliberation and I noticed that he lost the intensity as I quietly looked at him.

"Then give me a peace of mind," he commanded in a much calmer voice that relaxed my tension greatly. He still seemed exasperated, but he was at least looking at me in the eyes now as his seemed to have softened.

"How?" I asked quietly, wanting to know how to make him feel better.

He didn't say anything for a moment as he just looked into my eyes. For a moment he looked like he was hesitating with something again, and then his face slowly began to lean in and my heart started pounding faster.

Then I felt his nose graze my nose, which was followed by the soft touch of his broad lips on mine. I kissed him back just as gently, and for a moment our lips lingered as they pressed against each other's. I could feel him breathe on me through his nose as the kissing seemed to grow even deeper. We both increased the pressure on each other's lips, intensifying the moment. I felt Bane's hand cup under my ear as he pulled my face into him further, creating almost no space between our faces now. I felt him throw his jacket onto the bed, which was followed by the sound of it hitting the covers, which then freed his hand as he placed it on my lower back. I placed a hand on his chest as our bodies lessened the distance between ourselves, especially when he pushed my lower back further into him. Our lips began to dance together as my other hand found its way to his face, really touching it for the first time. I could feel his breathing increase as I touched his face and he pressed me into him even more. Somehow this moment elevated quickly into an impassioned kiss as Bane tightly held me…

Before I almost got completely lost in his kiss, he slowly backed his face away while his hands remained where they were, and we looked into each other's eyes. It was such a sensual move that it mostly left me speechless. He kept his face near mine, with our noses almost touching, as he said deeply, "I have wanted to do that for so long…"  
"…that makes the both of us…" I said breathlessly and smiled lightly as I took in the details of his eyes. I rubbed my hand gently on his jaw, wanting to just feel more of his face now. It was probably my favorite face ever…

But then I had to remove it as he moved away, but not before looking at me one more time. Then he made his way over to the mantle, finally putting on his jacket while he smirked. "We will have to continue that another time, my dear...But I am serious about if you need anything, you need to get it now. Have you even eaten today?" he asked seriously as he put the mask back on, turning back into the Bane that everyone knows.

"Um, no I haven't, not since lunch…I should be alright though," I said, not wanting to impose or go downstairs to a bunch of mercenary looking men in my PJs.

"May, I will not have you go hungry. You should eat something. There is plenty of food down there," he said with that metallic voice once again as he dropped his eyebrows seriously. His patience was thinning already. I figured I should listen, not wanting to push Bane's hospitality.

"Alright…I'll grab a little something," I responded as he fully fastened his mask back on. I hated seeing him so dressed up for battle, as I couldn't shake the worry about why he would need to look like that in the first place. He never liked talking about his violent nature in the pit, so I figured I should keep my questions to a minimum here as well.

"And wear this down there. I don't want them looking at you in those clothes," he said sharply through the mask as he handed me his big aviator coat. I gladly put it on as I truly loved the smell of it. My PJs weren't that revealing, but the shirt was a little tight and probably too revealing for meeting new people. It sure was comfy though with that soft cottony feel, which was the point when sleeping.

He grabbed the gun in one hand and opened his bedroom door with the other as he ordered, "Just stay next to me, get what you need, and then head back upstairs."  
"Alright," I replied as I followed him.

We walked down together and I couldn't help but enjoy the fact that Bane was acting like a bodyguard. There were about 10-15 normal looking guys downstairs, all chatting about something, but then when Bane entered the mix they all quieted down, watching him. He ignored the bunch that were in the living area and he moved into the kitchen where about 5 guys were. "Leave us," he ordered to them as they obediently left Bane and I.

After the men examined their boss, their curious eyes moved to me, and I heard some of them whispering. It didn't bother me though, as I expected I would probably look peculiar to them. I definitely wouldn't have come down though if Bane weren't here. Father used to have me meet strangers all the time, but I always hid under the fancy clothes and make-up. There was something about being in my PJs, and with little makeup, that made me feel more vulnerable and shy.

"Get what you need," Bane ordered once again. I smiled to myself at how much he ordered people. I just decided on a bowl of cereal and was surprised at how much food was in here. I let out a tiny sound of joy at realizing they had my favorite cereal. Does Bane actually eat cereal?

"A lot of this food was Talia's, but if you have any requests you can you can make them tomorrow," Bane said in an orderly manner. Ugh, of course her and I not only share the same interest in men, but_ even our cereal interests are the same_. Oh well, I was growing tired of stressing out over that woman, as I had better things to worry about then her. I just said, "Alright, sounds good," as I grabbed the cereal, a bowl and milk.

I quickly put it together and was happy for this little snack. I was actually quite hungry and didn't realize it until Bane made me eat something.

"Okay I'm good. I'm gonna grab my water in my room on the way back up too," I said to him and he nodded as our eyes met for a moment. "I will be gone for a few hours, or maybe even more, so don't wait on me. Lock the door when you go into my room," he commanded again through his mask and I smiled back.

"You better come back," I said playfully, but I still was serious about it, as I made my way back to the stairs.

"And you better be here, in my room, when I come back," he said seriously, but I could still hear the lightness in his voice.

"It's a deal then," I replied and smiled back to him before going back up the stairs. Our eyes connected for a small moment, especially since they had somehow softened on me as I neared the stairs, passing him very closely. He watched me as I walked back up the stairs from behind his mask and I felt that nervousness return, as if those giddy little butterflies were dancing in my stomach.

I heard him talk to the men downstairs as I went into my room to get my water bottle. I secretly took some time to hear what he was saying as his metallic voice echoed throughout the apartment. I noticed too how much it changed when he was around other people. It was more executive, colder, and definitely radiated with confidence, "The woman upstairs that is in my room is to be left alone. Her name is Margaret, she is mine, and she is what's being protected right now. That's all you need to know about her. I usually have a strict policy about my room, and the last time someone went in without my permission, their position in this organization conveniently opened up rather quickly as they were, permanently removed. I am enacting an _even stricter_ rule since Margaret is up in there, which subsequently creates stronger consequences if said rule is broken._ ONLY_ enter if you hear her in need of help. Otherwise, she remains in my room, untouched and undisturbed. The punishment for failure of this will be more severe than you can possibly imagine. This is a sensitive job and I placing my trust in you men, so do not disappoint me."

I shut the door to his room about a second after he finished that speech and locked it like he had instructed with a smile on my face at him calling me his.

But the second I locked it I felt my heart weigh down as I hoped nothing serious would occur out there in Gotham. We had finally _kissed_, which just strengthened my attachment for him, which meant my worry increased as well. I just wished that he would stop being involved in things that put him in danger…but I had to keep remembering that Bane was different then most men, and that he had never really _lived_ in the pit, but he had _survived_ all those years…I guess if there was one thing he was good at, it was surviving.

I stayed comforted in the knowledge that he knew what he was doing, and I practically scarfed my cereal down. Man, I really _was_ hungry. I laid the empty bowl on the nightstand and cuddled under his heavy comforter after removing his jacket. I realized we hadn't really talked about where_ he_ was sleeping, if he returned at a decent hour. I hoped he wouldn't stay somewhere else, as this bed could easily give us room if we needed it…

I fell asleep daydreaming about Bane coming back and getting into bed with me. I had a dream about pigeons flying everywhere and people shooting them when the sound of a door unlocking roused me ever so gently.

I heard the door open and close quietly, knowing it was Bane right away with his footsteps. I kept lying there, on the right side of the bed with my back to him, as I was just so sleepy that I couldn't even command my body to move. I decided I would find the energy to say something if I heard him leave. Plus I had a sleepy face - not the most attractive state to be in...

I heard rustling and the sounds of his shoes being taken off, and due to my sleepy state, it felt like only seconds later when I felt someone grab the comforter and slide in underneath them.

"You didn't even bother to make sure it was me…" I heard the metallic voice ask me, but luckily I heard some humor in there.

"I know your footsteps. Plus I look all sleepy…not very appealing," I said bashfully and rubbed my face into the pillow, worried that he would somehow see my sleepy face.

"I've already seen it before, _very _up close as well, when we laid on the couch…" he said slyly. I turned my head to face him as I turned on my stomach now, and hid my face partially underneath this plushy pillow.

"I knew I didn't dream that…" I said and smiled as I saw him lying a few feet away from me. It was dark in the room, with all the lights out except for the alarm clock that read 5:02, but I could still see the mass that was Bane.

"Well I hope you don't mind us sharing once more…" he said with craft.

"Not at all…if you get the urge, you're more than welcome to come closer," I said as I rolled back over with my back against him, seriously hoping that he would move in behind me. I could still hear that his mask was on, but I didn't care, I just wanted to be close to him.

Then, to my delight, I felt the bed move slightly as the comforters lifted off me gently and a powerful arm found its way around my waist. His stomach was against my back as I truly felt peaceful lying in his arms.

"Well, if you insist, then I can't refuse," he said quietly through his mask from behind me and I let out a small chuckle.  
"I'm glad you're back…." I said quietly and felt the sand man cradle me back into my sleepy stupor, or perhaps it was actually Bane...  
"I will always come back to you…now get some sleep," he said and I felt the inside of my chest warm at those words and I was surprised at how easily I fell asleep at his command.

But of course he wasn't there when I awoke, but it surely was wonderful to fall asleep in those arms of his…


	8. Chapter 8

**_This chapter is the flashback chapter from Bane's POV! It's all about when he was in the pit and meeting May. It starts off in the present, but moves to the past_. The 10th chapter is a continuation of Bane's history, his POV (and goes back to May's POV),so hopefully I am capturing him somewhat decent. Let me know what you guys think, I am very curious as to how well I wrote Bane. Thanks for the comments and favs, it makes me all happy inside whenever I see one :) Happy Reading :)**

* * *

**_BANE's POV_** : I awoke to the feel of a warm body in my arms. I could feel them breathing gently as I smelled their hair. _May_...I had waited for so long to wake up like this...

She was breathing so gently as I held her. I had dreamt of this moment quite often, perhaps even more than necessary. I arose as gently as I could, and she stirred slightly as I put the covers back onto her body. It was going on 9 in the morning - I had overslept. But now it was time to attend to other matters...

I could not stop thinking about how she had felt when had I kissed her as I walked to my closet, and I was still surprised that I had initiated such an act. It was strange to interact with a human in a manner like that, but it still somehow felt perfect, and it took all of my energy to stop myself from taking it further. I could have easily taken her then and there like I had wanted to do for so long, but I wanted to savor her. I had waited patiently for far too long to not enjoy the process of making her mine...I smirked to myself, thinking about how kissing me back was a way of signing herself to me. There was no way, after that, that I could let her go now.

I found the toy bear on a shelf inside. I didn't know if I wanted her to know that I still had it , so I had hid it in here. My closet was an abnormally large one, or so I considered it to be. In the back was my medicine cabinet. I took out one of the tubes that the doctor had given me, and injected it into the mask. This medicine was supposed to finish what the doctor had begun, permanently removing my pain. It was a tube full of clear liquid. There were other tubes, of a light green color, which I usually used just for pain medicine. It was about time that I was finally going to stop using those.

I turned around, and looked at the bear once more, remembering Margaret as a girl, and wondering just how on Earth she had grown to mean so much to me...

* * *

**FLASHBACK SEQUENCE BEGIN - BANE's POV**

I was sitting in the lunch area, which was just a flat slab of concrete where we received our meals as we sat and ate. It was another day in my home, where I was born and later raised. It was called the pit, or so I had been told, and apparently life was much different outside of these walls. I was 13 when I received my first visitor, and quite skinny.

I often had food taken from me as a child, but I had learned to fight back. I had earned an early reputation as a killer when I had learned that murder was the only permanent way to keep people away from me. This still didn't stop the older, more powerful men though, so I had started working out as well. I noticed a lot of the other men in here did, so maybe I just needed to bulk up that way. They fed you more if you bulked up, as sometimes the warden and his little gang liked to see men fight in here, even to the death. Or so I had heard. Maybe if I grew stronger then I could be fed more...I was good at fighting, and even killing...so far it was the only thing to look forward into this black abyss that I called home. Finally, my fear of these men in here seemed to be going away with each passing year, as my body and mind aged.

Then one of the guards came over to me. "You have a visitor. Get up," he commanded. Oh how I hated being commanded... I had to just ignore them though, as I refused to let this place break me...I could _never_ let this place break me... And besides, I was too curious as to who could be visiting me.  
"Go and get the bear from your cell, she might want to see it," the guard had said as I stopped in my tracks. That little girl, from 3 years back? She was here?

I grabbed the silly little toy bear that I had been commanded to protect, not just by May, but by the guards as they said it was important to her. They took me to the area where the hole was, that gave this place it's name - the pit. In one section, the cleanest part that none of us were allowed near, was a greeting room of sorts. It was just another large cage, with one stone wall, but it was for visitors, or doctors, or any formal means of a prisoner meeting a person from the outside world. It was used very little. It was even considered to be luxurious, when in reality it was nothing more than a slightly larger, slightly cleaner cell. But that was a lot down in here...

When I walked over to it, there was this tiny little girl that was obviously an older May. She must be 6 now..._but why was she here?_ She was dressed very well, and it even looked kind of cute to see the small clothing on her.

I sat in front of the little six year old as I watched her closely. She just stared at me intently as I neared her, with her bear by my side. I guess she didn't see it, because when I pulled it out her little blue eyes lit up. "You kept the bear!" she said with joy. I smirked. "You asked for me to keep it safe, so I did," I replied, not revealing that I had no choice in the matter. I handed it to her, not knowing what else to do. She took it and smiled at me. No one had ever smiled at me like that before...then she seemed to have opened up as she said, "Why can't I see your face?" I took a moment to respond before saying, "Because I want to keep it hidden."

"But why?" she asked me seriously.  
"I do not like showing it in public. I am a private person," I responded.  
"Then how are you going to eat my chocolate?" she asked again with the tiny voice. I crumpled my eyes as I looked at her funny. I had tried that candy bar she gave me three years ago, which was wondrous, and wondered if that was what chocolate was.  
"What is chocolate?" I asked seriously, as we never were fed anything sweet down here, and then she giggled and it for some reason made me smile gently. It was a cute giggle, and such a foreign sound down here. What had I done to be the one singled out for this little girl's attention? She was like a breath of fresh air down here.  
"It's the thing I gave you before silly," she said and reached into her tiny hand bag. Why was she not off put by me at all? I mean I was no man yet, but I definitely was cold, and even_ I_ knew that.  
"Here!" she said excitedly as she handed me the same bar with the same golden letters on it. "You need to eat it," she said seriously.  
"Why?" I asked. This little girl was so different than any other person that I have met...  
"You're too skinny. You need to fatten up," she said with a small smile. I smiled slightly under my scarf, and I think it was the first time I smiled out of joy. I didn't know if I liked it or not...  
"I need to fatten up?" I asked her. If even _she_ notices, then I truly do need more weight on me...  
"Yeah, that's what the witch said in Hansel and Grettel. The maid recently read it to me. But I don't want to eat you, I just want you to not be so skinny. I can see it through your clothes," she said seriously and I smiled some more. Then I let out a small laugh and it surprised me. I had never really heard my own laughter before.  
"Alright May, I will eat it later," I said to the passionate 6 year old. Then she slumped in her seat and looked disappointed.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"I was hoping you'd take your scarf off to eat it..." she said.  
"Maybe one day May..." I said as I watched the little girl. I was taken aback by this random creature. I wasn't even behaving like my ordinary self. The oddest part to me was that she seemed to enjoy my presence, for whatever reason...

Her and I continued to talk about her favorite things, and mine, which wasn't much, so we did not linger on that topic for long. But then she was summoned away and I returned to my cell with the bear. It suddenly meant a lot more to me now...especially when she said that I can just keep it, as she said I looked lonely. I found it oddly pathetic that I found solace in taking to a 6 year old for company, but she was just so happy and removed from this world. But obviously she faced some form of hardship, or she would have never been shown this place.

She summoned me each time she visited for a few more months, allowing me to enter the visitor cell with padded seats, and she always gave me a chocolate bar. I actually enjoyed her little visits, as she was a funny little one and her tiny giggle was adorable. She was the sweetest thing that I had ever met, and always asked how I was, just at 6 years old too. She always laughed at me, as apparently she thought that I was funny.

On the last day that she visited I was touched greatly by her words, and also a little disturbed. I had gone back into the cell with her and noticed that she was a little cold. So I started a fire for her, and let her sit close to me to stay warm. I couldn't help but want to help make my little happy person comfortable.

"You're a really good friend," she said seriously after I let her poke the fire with a stick. I was taken a back. No one had ever called me their friend. The last thing that I expected was for it to come from a child.  
"I am sure you have better ones though," I said seriously.  
"No...I have a stuffed rabbit, named Mr. Wobbles...but he's not as funny or nice as you," she said seriously after poking the fire again as her feet dangled over the seat, not touching the floor. I furrowed my eyes darkly. Was she serious?  
"May, you don't have any friends?" I asked. She looked up with bright eyes and smiled.  
"I have one. It's you, Bane. But I'm okay with that. I like you as my friend," she said and for the first time I felt a little something in my heart. It was..._warm_? Was that what I had felt? How can my heart feel warm just by words though? It confused me greatly and I was not sure how to render these new feelings. Maybe I was getting sick again or something...but it was odd how my new feelings were born right after her kind words. Perhaps this is just what it was like to actually bond with someone... But then my heart did another thing, and I recognized this much better - it ached, but not for myself, but for May. There was no way I was her only friend.

"May, you must have other friends," I said, seriously doubting I was her only friend. But then her tiny face fell, and looked at the floor...surely not...  
"I really don't have any friends...father doesn't like me playing with other kids, and gets mad if I play with one too often...but I'm allowed to play with you, and you're funny, and you even let me poke the fire. And you like my favorite chocolate. Oh and you don't smell like old people, or have that fake nice thing that a lot of my father's friends do," she said as she smiled lightly as she looked back up to me...that was absolutely pathetic...I felt disgusted that this little creature had no friends, when she was so easy to like. For the first time, somehow, I felt even more compelled to make it out of this damnation. There was no way I could let this little person, who voluntarily calls on me to see her when she visits, and even called me her _friend_, to suffer. No, that was unacceptable.

I had to calm my anger down though, as she began to look at me worried. I probably had pure fury in my eyes, but then I softened them and smiled, but she couldn't see that, as I said, "Well I'll always be your friend, then, May. Did you bring more chocolate?" I asked, not wanting to discuss the poor girl's problems anymore. I wanted to just see her face be happy.

She smiled real big, and I even noticed that two of her bottom teeth were missing, like mine had been when I was her age. This for some reason jut made my heart somehow...feel even..._warmer_. Yes, it was warm. I was still trying to decide if I liked that or not. But what I did know was that I just wanted to carry her out of here, and take her somewhere better. We both could use a break from here, even if she didn't live here like I did. She didn't belong here, at all.  
"Of course, Bane. I even brought one for me. Oh I know! Oh yeah, this is a good idea. When I come back next, I will bring graham crackers, marshmallows, and this chocolate...and guess what..." she said with such intense eyes as I chuckled lightly. She was even lightly swinging her legs.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"...I will show you how to make a _s'more_," she said as if she just told me the greatest news ever. What was a s'more? Oh well, I'd try it, for little Maybear. Then her excitement continued as I saw a little idea come to her face.  
"Oh yeah, you wanna see a new cool trick? Friends are supposed to show each other tricks," she asked seriously.  
"Of course," I replied, wondering what a 6 year old could show me.  
"Okay, watch this," she said seriously as she contorted her face. Then she lightly pursed her lips and blew air out of her bottom teeth hole, making a tiny whistle. That was officially the first time that I truly laughed for more than 10 seconds in my 13 years of life, as my laugh even continued for a half a minute. It was the weirdest sensation, but completely addicting. She looked brightly at me as she giggled.  
"I'll show you more stuff when I learn them," she said with the smile.

But I didn't see her after that, not until she was 13 at least. I felt horrible for actually missing her, as I knew I should be happy that she wasn't here. But I truly did miss that little ball of joy that somehow made me forget that I was born in the Pit...All I knew was that I needed to bulk up, because if she _did_ return, she would only be getting older. There were some people in here who were not so kind, and I had to make sure that they didn't harm her...but hopefully she would never return here...as much as that actually saddened me.

**7 YEAR LATER**

I had been in my workout routine, doing any form of a push up that I could muster as I tried to fight the cold that draped this hole in the ground. I had been training for 7 years so the warden would allow me to fight in his little rings. I had even heard one time that he freed a man, just to use him as a bodyguard. I surely would not linger to guard that monster, but it was a viable option to escape, _and I wanted it_. I was heavy in a routine when the guards came by. I expected the guards to pass, but then they stopped at my iron door.

"You have a visitor," one of them said. I froze mid push up with one arm as I stared at the dirty floor, looking to my hand that was notoriously used to kill people now. I had not heard those words in 7 years, as I never got visitors...I had only ever had _one_... I immediately stood up as I felt my muscles flexing slightly from the workout as I neared the door.  
"Who is it?" I asked as I towered over the guards. If it was May, hopefully I would not frighten her too much. I smirked - the only person that I did not like creating fear in. I had grown incredibly strong, tall, and my voice deepened. She might not even recognize me. I needed to stop though, I shouldn't hope it was her. That was selfish of me.  
"Margaret Eisner," the guard had said as I glared at him now. I followed them as they took me to the visitor cell. Margaret really needed to stop coming here...but I hated how I actually enjoyed her little presence. I guess it would not be little anymore. How old would she be, anyway...13?

I had missed this though, the option of not being cooped up in my room. During meal hours we would get an hour to roam freely, but otherwise I just sat inside my cell for most of the days. Seeing her was the only time I had gotten to feel like I wasn't really in the pit. I wondered what she would like now...Hopefully my colder attitude would not affect her view on me. My murder count had increased over the years, and this definitely affected who I had become. Hopefully I had no obliterated too much of my humanity, as I tried to reserve a small amount if little May ever did visit again.

They escorted me to the more secluded cell that I had not been in since I last saw May. Of course, inside the cell was Margaret, wrapped up in a warm looking throw and her hair was longer, and pulled back halfway. I had always thought she was going to be pretty, but that was not a good thing down here. She looked much older than 13 as well...I sighed. It was not safe for her to be in here, not if she was going to blossom into a beautiful young lady. It was a good thing, then, that I had increased my strength. She would need me in here.

"May?" I asked seriously as the cell door opened. I was still angry that she had returned, but I remembered that her father was in control of these visits. And I still didn't believe she was 13, especially up close, when she looked like she was 17. Oh it really was not safe in here for her... but then I smirked. I realized that I would never get to hear that cute little giggle she used to do anymore, and I was actually saddened by this.  
"Bane...you look a lot older. And a lot _bigger_," she said with a smile, examining me, as she stood up. She actually looked excited to see me. Surely I still wasn't her only friend...  
"As do you...Why are you back here?"I asked seriously as I entered the cell, and the guards left.  
"Well...I'm sure you can guess...nothing's changed," she said dejectedly, not being affected by my new appearance. Even though I was disguised under my robes, it was fairly obvious I was no boy anymore. It somehow felt like no time had passed at all, just as if we had somehow gotten older. I could feel the feelings return, the ones I buried deeply, the ones of care for another human being. I only ever felt a certain bond with one person in my entire life, and here she was, accepting me in my more callous persona. This bond with her was proving to be very unique indeed...  
"He brought you here, _again_?" I asked with disgust in my voice. If I ever got out of here, and her father was still alive, he would surely be one of my first murder victims outside of this hell hole...I couldn't believe he kept doing this to her.

"Yeah..." she said with a sad tone as she sat back down. She mirrored her mannerisms when she was 6, but it was interesting to see her be so much older with her actions. Unfortunately I wasn't the only one to notice that she was older, as nearby men were eyeing her from a distance. Oh I did not like that. I would never let one of them touch her...or they would pay severely.

"Would you like a fire?" I asked softly after looking around the room, as I saw that the fire pit had a stoke next to it, some timber wood, and kindling. There were even matches nearby - a rarity here.  
"That'd be really nice," she said with bright eyes and I smiled under the scarf. She still had that little smile in her eyes like she used to have...I was glad to feel useful to her, providing her with warmth. I started the fire with ease, and sat down next to it as scooted closer. It was a brutally cold winter here for some reason, and I was glad she brought something to keep herself warm in.  
"How have you been?" she asked seriously. Even after all these years she still wonders about my well-being...  
"Not better, but I have not succumbed to death quite yet...so whatever you make of that," I replied as I watched the flames. I put the stoke down and huddled to myself as I leaned my elbows on my knees. Apparently the Earth had stopped providing heat.

She smiled faintly as she watched the fire. "Well I'm glad you're still alive, although I wish it was under a better circumstance," she said warmly, and I was surprised by her maturity for her age. Had she somehow skipped her early teenhood? But then again, if I had to guess, her father was probably behind this.  
"How has your life been then, May?" I asked as I watched the flames again, wondering what to talk about to a 13 year old female. I rarely ever came across a female, let alone teenagers. But I had to find something to converse with, because I refused to leave her alone now with the other men in here. I had to make sure she kept enjoying me, so she would keep calling me out here so I could keep watching over her. I felt a strong desire just to protect her.

"I've been good, for the most part. Since I am older I can have more free time away from father, but he also expects me to do more. But I can't complain, I guess. I'm rich. I got all the money and food in the world..." she said, but didn't sound happy. I always wondered what life would be like, in a mansion with a rich father, but confined to his whim. I guess it was a different kind of prison. Although I would welcome it any day, as _anything_ would be better than to live in here.  
"...Do you have friends now, at least?" I asked as I eyed her. Surely her world was not that dark.

She looked up at me and smiled cynically. "Nope, well_ you_ still count. But otherwise I have 'friends' but they aren't really my friends. They're just social connections that I only talk to when father wants me to. I'm not allowed to have a real friend..." she said and looked back to the fire.  
"Why?" I asked quietly.  
"Father doesn't trust me. He worries I will blab to other people about him," she said and slouched slightly in her seating.  
"Well do not let it get to you. Once you are 18, you can leave him," I said, trying to give the only advice that I had. At least her prison was temporary. Then she leaned her head down into her hands that were hidden under the throw, and her face became almost as solemn as the men in these walls, and I hated it. I never wanted to see it grow that despaired again.  
"Not really..." she said quietly.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, worried.  
"...I apparently have a betrothal to the warden of this place, but it's not finalized yet, but father and him are working out a deal...once I am 18, you'll be seeing a lot more of me, as I'll be married to him..." she said quietly. I had rarely ever seen people cry. Of course the weak ones did, but seeing May shed a tear like she did after saying that made me want to go kill everyone in the Warden's gang, including her father. This riled more feelings in me than I ever thought possible. No...her father didn't deserve death...I would find something much worse for him... then she said as she wiped her tear, "Sorry...I just found this out about 10 minutes ago..."

I didn't realize that I was just staring at her intently as her eyes lazily found mine. She smirked. "At least we can really hang out more then. Maybe I'll rent a cell out next to you, and we can have neighborly parties, because right now that's the only positive I can see in this," she said sarcastically. I hadn't smiled in years, but this made me smile. I couldn't help either but to feel slightly proud of her, for trying to make light of a dark situation. It was what one has to do to survive...although I did not like this new situation she was in. It would mean she might have to do more than just put a smile on her face to survive, and I did not want her to do the things that I have had to do just to live another day.  
"I will find a way to prevent that from happening, May. That is unacceptable...Your father is a horrible man," I said bluntly. She smiled and I was glad to see that the tears stopped.  
"If only I could let you shout that from the roof tops..." she said as she looked back at the fire as it was silent for another moment.  
"How long will you be here?" I asked, wondering about how much time and energy I would have to invest to make sure that she was safe down here.  
"I'll be here once a week, for the next 3 months and then I'll be gone for 7 months, then I'll repeat that until I am 18...it's some stupid thing father is involved with," she said quietly. I sighed as I looked back into the fire.  
"Oh yeah, I brought you something small," she said with a genuine smile and I looked back at her. She reached under her blanket and pulled out the same chocolate bar she once gave me. I smiled under the scarf. I realized then too that the most times that I ever smiled was around her...  
"You have me hooked on chocolate," I said to her as she handed it to me with a smile.  
"Well you'll get more of it for a while," she said and kept her smile, and I was glad to see that she wasn't trying to let her circumstance weigh her down once again. "I'll bring stuff for s'mores next time too. You really do need to try them. I just couldn't carry any more things this time," she said brightly.

We continued to talk about things until the guard came back and told her that she had 5 more minutes. I was really beginning to grow intrigued by these s'mores that she kept talking about.

After a silent moment I stoked the fire, not wanting to lose this heat. She watched me do this, and then she took off her throw and put it in my face. I almost didn't register this as I looked up at her. "It's for you, Bane. You need it more than I do," she said seriously. I looked back down at the throw and stood up.

"This looks like it is of high quality," I said as I examined it after taking it. I was going to hand it back though, not wanting to take something precious from her.  
"It is. It was my mother's, she hand made it...I sleep in it all the time...but, now I want to give it to you. It's a bad winter this year for some reason, and father said a few men down here have died from freezing to death. Please, just take it," she said and I immediately rejected it as I put I threw it back into her lap.  
"Margaret, this is your mother's. I will not take it. You said that she was dead, and I do not want to rob you of memorabilia," I said seriously, almost threateningly. There was no way I could take this from her, although it was tempting because I craved the warmth...and then she stood up, challenging me. I was not used to this, as others that have done this were killed instantly. I guess I had a bit of a reputation in here now, but seeing May do this only made me stare at her... She was tougher than I thought. This made me smirk. I was proud again to see that she stood up for herself...even to me.  
"I am going to leave it here no matter what. And I want you to use it. I think my mom would have liked for me to give it to you. I am not going to let you freeze, Bane," she said seriously back, but softened her voice as the end.  
"I am a murderous prisoner, in a pit, that does things I do not even want to speak of to you in order to survive. I doubt that your mother would approve," I said seriously back as I leaned in dangerously to her. How could a parent support her support for me? I had forgotten how stubborn teenagers were...  
"No, she_ would_ approve. You really are my only true friend Bane. You make this place a lot better for me. You watch over me and actually make me somewhat excited to come here. She would appreciate that more than you know, so take it...I am serious. I even brought it just for you, as I was worrying about you everyday once father said someone died down here, just because of the weather," she said and her last words left me speechless.

She had brought me something from her home? And her mother's throw? And she had _worried_ about me? I blinked stupidly as I had no idea how to feel, but then she opened the blanket up, got on her tip toes, and reached around me the best that she could as she draped it over me.  
"It looks good on you," she said and smiled. I just stared down at the thick throw and looked back to her with furrowed eyes. Then the guards came and she smiled more and said, "See you in a week. And stay warm!"

I just watched, dumbfounded as to what just happened until I was escorted back to my cell. Back in my cell I laid under the amazingly warm throw and ate the chocolate. One piece a day, to savor it. She had suddenly become greatly more precious to me. She not only made me have enjoyable memories down here, but she gave up precious objects to me, just to make sure that I was comfortable. She actually did not want me to die, which was a first for me. I could feel the small piece of humanity left in me returning, but only for May, as I think that was all that I could muster. I felt horrible, almost disgusted at myself, but I was actually excited to see her again. It was so wrong, to wish for someone so young and kind to return here, but she just made this place feel so much...lighter, for me...my home was no longer as dark as it once was...


	9. Chapter 9

_**A continuation of Bane's POV, and then finishing in May's. I really hope you guys liked this little flashback sequence, as I thought it captured Bane well. Let me know what you think! Thanks so far too for all the comments, favs, and adds :) It means a lot to me, it really does! I always get all happy when I see them, and even get all warm inside to see that people are enjoying these :P xD**_

* * *

**ALSO: *Ehem*... ANNOUNCEMENT/PROPOSITION:** Nothing serious, just a story idea. I have had more fun with this part of the story than I thought that I would. I was thinking that after I finish this story completely in the next few months, to make a prequel of sorts. It won't be connected to this story necessarily like how a true prequel should, as it will have some important alterations, but it will still be heavily based on this story.  
Sort of like a fanficiton on my own fanfiction, lol. I just really like this story arch a lot, and want to play with it more, and do it in Margaret's POV, with some Bane POV added. As I began to think on it I realized that I might want to make it a whole new story within itself instead of making a prequel series as I saw opportunities for change in the story that would possibly make it really interesting.  
I want this current story to focus more on the relationship post-pit with a loose base on this background, where in the other story I am debating on writing, it will focus heavily on Bane's origins and an altered relationship with May while still being in the pit, and then moving into another setting that will eventually present itself. I am curious as to what people think, or if they'd be interested in reading it. It will more than likely be darker as well, and progress slower, as it is hard to make a story transpiring in the pit light.  
Again, this is just hypothetical - just throwing it out there to see what others think, if they think anything of it at all. Because I might work on it a little as I finish this one out.

Anyway, Happy Reading :)

* * *

**BANE's POV -** Margaret and I had done this dance for 4 years, the dance of her visiting me once a week, for 3 months, and then disappearing for 7 months, and now we were going into our 5th year of this. She would come, we would talk sometimes from a half hour to 3 hours, and then she would leave after giving me a chocolate bar. My life had somehow gotten darker down here as well as I grew older, as I began to truly feel trapped down here. As a younger man it was easy to dream of climbing the hole, promising yourself that one day you would no longer call this place home...to just stare at the free air above the entrance, but never truly inhale it in your lungs, as by the time it made down in here, it was just dirtied and filtered with dust. But each year this hope turned more into despair. Even as I grew stronger with passing each year, I felt another year slip by that could have been enjoyed elsewhere. Hope began to fade, as I realized this place could very easily become my grave.

But I had a reason to ignore these fears, to push through, to continue to find some form of a way out of here. It was Margaret, as when she came, she gave me another chance to feel close to the outside world. I had grown quite attached to her really, as she was very open with me, and we discussed many things subsequently, and I began to learn more about her with each visit. She would sometimes bring things for us to do on her longer visits. She would also bring pictures of what the world was like outside, take videos with her phone. This visual exposure helped fuel me with pure desire, rather than hope, to leave this Hell on Earth. Then when she visited in her 17th year of age her feminine charm was no longer deniable, but I truly recognized her as a woman when she had turned 18.

When she was finally 18 she had changed so much from the tiny girl with a toy bear. She was a real woman now. Everything about her had matured and I had the absolute hardest time trying to distance my feelings that I had for May. It was like in the time I had last seen her she had truly aged. Her eyes were older, she talked with advanced maturity, and she had the face of an adult. The obvious age gap between us began to blur as well, and it was almost invisible in her 18th year of life. She had officially caught up to my aging, and it formed a new attachment from me as I viewed her in a completely different light.

It wasn't until she mentioned her going to a thing called prom, and how she had been asked by 2 different young men that I fully realized what I felt for her were indeed romantic feelings. I despised the idea of some other male having her in that manner, as I fully realized that what I wanted from her now was her romantic attention as well, especially after she had blossomed. But my worries were greatly assuaged when she said that she wasn't going, and that she didn't like any of the men where she lived. She said they were all too young, and acted like boys, and that she liked older guys as they matched her maturity better. I pridefully smiled under the scarf as I wondered if I had anything to do with this.

Whenever she would leave me in the pit my mind had many things run through it, but she always seemed to make frequent reappearances. I kept wondering what it would be like to be out in her world with her, as a free man and her as my woman. When I first thought of her like that I was completely hooked onto her like a drug, as I could never stop imagining her like that with me. It never helped either when she was kind to me, as it only made my heart open to her more. Especially when she gave me her last gift.

"Hi Bane," she said with a warm smile on her face as I approached her in the meeting cell.

These meetings had changed dramatically for me. It was no longer a little child that I had to entertain. She was on par with me in conversation now, and I truly loved visiting her. She radiated even more now, as she meant way more to me then I truly thought a person could. She not only had provided me a source of normalcy in this damning world, but she provided a warmth that no fire could provide. As much I hated to admit it, she practically owned my heart by now. The more I saw her too, the more I realized she always probably would to some degree.

"Hello May," I replied kindly as I sat next to her.

"Alright, I have something for you," she said without skipping a beat as she got excited.

"What is it?" I asked with a smile under my scarf.

"I have a birthday present for you," she said and my eyes narrowed. Many men in here had birthdays, but I never had one as no one remembers when I was born. I had always just imagined that I never _was_ born, just merely molded out of the darkness in this place.

"...a...birthday present?" I asked cautiously. Did she somehow know when I was born? Was it today? I oddly liked that. It meant that I was human, as much as I sometimes thought otherwise. It meant that at one point I was a normal person...

"Yeah...I didn't know if you know, but today is your birthday, as it is documented in the Warden's office. And people usually celebrate their birthdays..." she began with bright eyes. Of course she would be the one to know that it was my birthday, and I smiled under my concealment.

"...alright. So what do you mean when you say you have a present for me?," I asked with cautious curiosity.

"Okay, so, I found out your birthday last year, on my last day here, so I thought I would get you something when I came back this time, and to surprise you with it. But I didn't really know what you would want, and I had to make sure that they would approve of it at the same time. I asked for your freedom, but they scoffed at that like usual, and then I thought about what you could _use_," she said with the same excitement.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I got closer, wondering what I could possibly use down here other than an escape route.

"Well, I thought I'd get you a new cot. Not just a like a fresh one, no... a much_ better_ one, it's 3 times as thick, and warm, and I got you a nice new pillow for it, it's supposed to be better for your back as well, as I remember you saying that yours hurt. It looks very much like everyone else's so they won't notice, so you can enjoy it better without them pestering you. I had it tailor made and it's comfort is synonymous with a rich Gothamite's bed. They're bringing it over soon, the guards are, and I have requested to see them put it in, so I know that they did it," she said with a smile on her face as she leaned in as well.

"...Thank you...May..." I said quietly as I furrowed my eyes out of pure shock.

She had been listening that I had back pains...and she got me a new cot to sleep on, which down here, was one of the best presents you could receive as many men suffered sleepless nights with broken beds. I was almost speechless, as this was such a kind gesture for me. I guess this was the second best thing to an escape route...

My back had severe pains and I was provided with a brace that rested under my robes, but it never assuaged my painful slumbers. The warden despised me for having all of May's attention, and he had grown tired of the girl as she never showed him any. One day he grew so tired of it that he proposed an offer to me - he will break the bond with May, let her go freely, as long as I would submit to the warden. That required less murder and control from my side, as I had begun to control the prisoners without authorization, as I tended to live by my _own_ authority. I asked the Warden how he would achieve this, and he told me that I would have to submit to a grueling torture period where he would disable me. But not permanently, as I was a top fighter in his little rings, but he wanted me to be physically weakened. It took a long time to respond, as my physical prowess was the only thing that I had in here. But I submitted in the end, so May could have her freedom from him. I required to see this freedom for myself, so to ensure that he was not lying. He brought me the documents, and burned them in front of me, and that was when I agreed to submit to him. He said that this was to be done in secret, so it would begin the moment that Margaret left for the 7 months. When I saw her next she glowed in a way that I had not seen her glow in years, and I knew I made the right choice.

It was also in this moment that I had learned to truly despise any elite person that thought that they could own this world. It was because of these savages that I had to be born and raised here, and the reason that Margaret had to come here so often. If I ever escaped, I would find a way to make them all pay...starting with the Warden.

When she had left for the 7 months is when my back was ruined after hours of pure agony and torture. I had never felt pain like that before. They left me, bloodied and immobile, in a torture chamber when the doctor came in to repair the damages. I was almost completely stagnant for 6 months, but the doctors here aided me and I regained my old self. The only drawback was that I rarely slept, as the technology down here could not provide with me a back pain reliever. Hearing that May had got a new cot for my body to lie on at night was a gift I do not think she entirely understood.

As I watched her happy face I could not stop the weight that I had on my heart. Her kindness and beauty made her constantly radiate in my mind, as it only furthered these foreign and addictive romantic feelings that I had. It frustrated me greatly to not be able to act on these feelings, but I could not let them show, as I didn't want her to know I felt that way. I was afraid that if I displayed my emotions in more than a friendly manner then she would stop coming to see me, so I hid them to the best of my ability. Sometimes I would notice how she would give me a certain look that might suggest otherwise, especially once she turned 18, but I always thought that maybe it was from the lack of lighting. There was no way a gothamite of serious power and wealth had those kinds of feelings for a man in a prison.

"C'mon, let's go. When we go in there they will bring it," she said with excitement and she took my hand as I stood up.

She quickly let go of it after it had riled me to my feet, and I immediately craved more. Her hands...we so soft and elegant, and even small compared to mine. When I stood up she came to just below my shoulders, which were almost twice her width. This size aided me in here, not just with ensuring safety for myself, but when I walked with her it kept others away. I had made sure to tell the prisoners of this place that if they ever lay a finger on her then I would teach them what Hell truly was. No one was going to have May, except for me.

I followed her into my cell after some guards walked us in and I could smell her again as she stood close to me, which didn't help my attachment to her. Apparently the guards had been waiting, as some of them already began to remove my old rusty and worn cot. They folded the throw up and handed it to me but took my pillow. Such simple objects, and yet they were cherished right next to the food, the water, and the heat.

Oh how I just wanted to kill every guard in here, take May, and flee somewhere. Take her away from her father, and let her be with me. I didn't want her to be in here another second, as I just wanted for her to be happy, and no one could really be happy down here. But the warden was keen to let me know that after he ruined my back that if I ever gave him a reason to think that I was attempting to flee, then he would lock me even lower inside this place and he would take everything that May had given me away. If I truly was to attempt an escape, it was going to have a pure success rate, as I could not risk losing May's things. Not when my heart dreaded the fact that she was 18 and legally free of her father. I needed everything I could get of her...

Then the guards carried a new looking cot in with purely new metal frame, and it was extremely thick. They even had two new pillows. How minuscule my life must be, to have something like that make me feel so rich. They placed it inside and the guard motioned for May to follow. Not yet...

"Oh um, one second, please?"she asked the guards. He rolled his eyes and said, "5 minutes, and I will be back." I wanted to punch him into the dirt for rolling his eyes at her, but refrained from doing so. Apparently May didn't want to leave either.

"Try it out," she said happily.

I carefully walked over to the bed and then sat on it, rendering me essentially eye level with May as it was even taller than my old one. That would be useful, as heat rises...It was so soft, and absorbed my body almost immediately. I quickly laid down on it and my back had to adjust to this new way of potential sleep as it was nearly perfect. I felt like I could lie there all day and my back even began to feel relaxed. I looked over to her as she watched with curious eyes. How would I ever repay her for the things that she has done for me down here...

"I had it custom made for your body, I told them your weight and height and that your back hurts so it should sleep you perfectly. The pillows are also extremely rich, so hopefully you'll sleep better from now on. I mean, I know it's not much, it's just a bed, but-" she began as I just watched her talk, never wanting her to disappear, but I had to stop her as this surprise meant an incredible amount to me.

"It is perfect, Margaret. I have never lied on something so comfortable..." I said seriously as I sat back up, but I couldn't help but notice her face had dropped some of its joy.

"Why do you not look pleased?" I asked as I furrowed my eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing Bane...I just...I hate knowing that you sleep in here every night...I just want to do so much more for you than just buy you a new bed..." she said as she looked at the floor.

"Have you even sat on it?" I asked.

"No, I didn't get to try it yet," she said and looked back up.

"Then come sit on it, and see for yourself why it would mean a lot to me," I said, wanting her to be close to me. This cot would mean even more if I knew she had rested on it once. She smiled lightly, and I was glad to see that she didn't hesitate, as she even sat somewhat close to me. My cot was probably longer than most, so she had plenty of room, so I was pleased to see her voluntary closeness.

"It may not seem like much to you, but it means everything to me, a man who lives in a place like this, Margaret...Having a nice bed for my painful back is quite a gift," I said as she looked up to me and she softened her eyes and her warmth came back.

"Good, I'm glad that you like it, it really_ is_ comfortable. It should last for quite a long time too. I hope you can sleep better now, you look tired some days..." she said warmly as her eyes held concern for me.

I didn't say anything back as I just watched her, especially since my fear of her permanently leaving kept taking hold of me, which was the reason for me not sleeping well anymore. It was great for her that she would no longer be here, but I just wasn't ready to give her up. Then, without even trying, our eyes seemed to have connected, with only a few feet between us... But I refrained from any temptations, and looked back over across the room. I should not be so foolish, to think that she would ever feel that way for me. Besides, who was to say that I would ever see her again...that thought darkened me even further, bringing me back to reality that I lived in an inescapable hole.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

I sighed deeply as I stood back up. "I am fine. Thank you, again, for this. You have done more for me than ever necessary," I said as I looked back to her over my shoulder.

She stood back up and said, "Well of course. I just...I just want for you to be happy. You have done a lot for me as well," she said with a serious face, but warm eyes. I loved how they looked so much older as she did this, so much more ready for me. It was hard to believe that the tiny girl was somehow this woman, as they seemed like two different people now.

I looked away from her gaze. It was too much for me, as I just wanted to never stop seeing it, and I hated the false temptation that it created. Then the guards came and I looked back to her as she looked disappointed. Why was she disappointed?

"You sure you're alright? Do you need anything else?" she asked in a disappointed tone. Was I somehow related to this? I actually felt guilty, I think it was actually the first time that I had ever felt guilt...but how could I even make her disappointed?

"I am fine, May. I just... wish that things were different..." I said as I finally admitted somewhat that I wanted more than just this little annual rendezvous with her. To my surprise her eyes lightened up as the guard grew impatient.

"...me too..." she said as she began to walk away. I froze slightly, never having many things to render me immobile. Did she..._no_...it was just a friendly comment...

When she left my workout routine was rougher, as I had pent up frustration and already began to pity the next man to anger me, as I would take this anger out on him...I had to, as I hated these feelings. I hated being stuck in here. I just _hated_ this place.._.now more than ever_...

* * *

I had done the math quite easily, and knew today was the last day of the 3 month time period that May visited. I had learned that the warden and her father were not going to meet anymore...and this meant no more Margaret Eisner. I should have know better, then to let the light in. Of course letting the light in meant that when it left, things would just subsequently grow even darker. The thought of never seeing her again was more than devastating to me. But I had to control myself, I couldn't let this be the one thing that breaks me after fighting this place for so long.

I was summoned elsewhere before I could reach her. I had to be quick, as I did not want to lose any time with her. When I was finally on my way back to her, I had rounded the corner back to the visitor cell and I could hear rustling. My blood pumped as I saw one of the men was pushing her against the wall as she struggled with an angry face. Pure fury came over me like it never had before...

I had no hesitation when I grabbed him by the neck from behind, squeezing it with every ounce of energy that I had as I felt the popping of his neck in my hands, and I threw him onto the floor and May looked away. Good, she should not see this. Then the lights went out like they did from time to time, but no matter._ I owned the shadows_.

I tried to make it a clean kill, so I wouldn't have blood on me, but I made sure that this man felt pure terror before his death. He was lucky that May was in here, or I would have dragged it out to very unnecessary means, but I couldn't help it. No one would have her like that with me around, especially if they were going to take it in that manner.

I quickly turned around and could hear where May was as darkness now covered us. I felt her cheek...I didn't want this to be the last time that I felt her skin... After talking to her, and hearing her distress over never seeing me again, she pulled down my scarf. I of course wanted to resist at first, but I couldn't stop her as I wanted to see what she was up to. It was dark, so she couldn't see me anyway.

But then I felt her lean up, and then I could really smell her without that cloth on my face, and then I felt something soft on my cheek. It took me a moment to register that she was kissing my cheek. It took almost no time at all for me to move my face into hers, as her lips lingered for more than just a few seconds on my cheek to make me guess that there might be something more there. My feelings for her were truly awakened in this moment, as they were finally being realized. I felt my heart race, wondering if I truly would get to feel her lips on mine as they began to graze against each others, but then the guards came.

They grabbed her with force, and I wanted to rip them to pieces when they did, as I definitely severely disabled one within seconds. The last thing I heard her say was my name as I watched Margaret Eisner, the only person that had ever made me wonder if I could truly love one day, leave me in the darkness...

I didn't sleep that night, and the thought of it being the last time that I got to see her actually made my eyes burn for the first time. It made me _weak_.  
Hope...was not my ally.  
It was my enemy...yes..the darkness was my ally... it was all along...  
Hope had only ruined me. This damn place was full of false hope. Even May was just one large misunderstanding of life feeding me the pleasure of thinking that I could ever have her, only to cruelly wretch her from my hands. I even had the stupid bear on my bed as I gazed at it, and threw it viciously across the room. If only the tiny girl had never come to me, I would not have to feel the pain of having my hopes ripped from me as if my very heart was being taken.

But then I received her first letter a few months later. I immediately lost all the hatred that I had as I realized I could not control myself when it came to this woman, as my heart was going to ache for her whether I wanted for it to or not. I just had to somehow deal with the fact that I might not see her again, or that if I ever truly made it out, May might be with another man. Hopefully she would not truly love him, as I do not think I would be able to let this mystery man that I already hated live...I despised anyone that could possibly take her heart from me...  
And then, a few years later, Talia had rescued me.

I was finally 32 when I took my first step onto the free soil that lied so close above my head every night. A recent prison riot severely ruined my face, but Talia came at literally the perfect moment so I was able to receive extensive medical treatment. It took 2 years to let my wounds heal completely, but luckily it hadn't changed much as the doctors were flawless in their attempts, but I was rendered wearing the mask as the pain never subsided. They were graceful enough to even supply me with a belt that worked as a brace, so as to hide my need for it.

I had decided something then to, when Talia had rescued and healed me - that I was going to find May like she had asked, and I did not care what lied in my way. If hope was going to rue me in the end, then I would not live by it. I would just create my own, and seek May out and find a way to secure her by my side, no matter what. Talia having a vendetta against Gotham was no coincidence to me...Margaret Eisner was meant to be mine.

* * *

**BACK TO MAY's POV**

I had felt the bed stir slightly as I was sleeping, very quickly waking me up. But I fell back into my dream only seconds later. Then I was pulled back out of it as I heard footsteps and I rolled onto my back and felt no Bane. Had I dreamt everything last night?

I heard walking around the room, and realized that the footsteps were nearing me. Then I felt a hand on my face, a warm comforting hand that I moved my head in to in my sleepy stupor as I heard a metallic voice say, "Stay asleep, you can get up later." I opened my eyes to see Bane's eyes on me with his mask over his face. He leaned back upward, removing his touch from my face.

"Do you have to get out of bed?" I mumbled lightly as I rolled onto my side, but this time it was onto Bane's spot where he had been, trying to absorb the ghost of him lying there.

"Well now you are in my spot," he said softly with small sarcasm as I heard him walk to the door as I said, "I'll give it back to if you come back in here with me."  
I opened my eyes as the early sun's light helped illuminate him and I could see him linger in the doorway.

"Another time. Get some rest for now," he said as he shut the door behind him.

The next time I awoke the room was full of muted light from the curtains as the sun was finally all the way up. I finally sat up and stretched out my body as I thought about everything that had recently happened. I had dreamt for a long time of kissing Bane, and then last night somehow happened, and all I knew was I was probably completely wrapped around his fingers now, if not already before then.

As I laid there I even noticed that my empty bowl of cereal was gone, which created a small smile on my face. I wondered where Bane had ventured off to, and feeling actually happy for once. It was so wonderful to know that no guard would come back to separate us. This time with him was long overdue...then about 10 minutes later I heard heavy footsteps approach the door and I hoped it was Bane; that surely would be amazing timing.

I sat up, making sure that my hair wasn't too wild, as I waited to see who was coming in through the door. It was Bane, and he had on the same clothes, minus his vest and jacket, leaving the tight black shirt to contour his body. But he still had the mask on...

"When did you get up?" he asked curiously through the mask as he shut the door behind him, looking over to me as his eyes were left to talk as the rest of his face was hidden.

"About 10 minutes ago. What about you?"

"Just over an hour ago," he said plainly as he walked over to his large dresser, opening up one of the top drawers, and he began to flip through papers.

"Well I hope you slept well...I worry that you don't sleep enough," I responded as I watched him, loving even the way he filtered through documents.

"There are more important things to do than sleep right now, so my peace was not long lasting. Although you may sleep more if you wish. But we are leaving at noon," he said as I looked at him curiously from behind.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he continued to examine his documents. I was getting very used to this image of Bane - the mercenary with the mask, as it oddly suited him well. Although I truly did enjoy seeing his face last night...

"I need you today, to get into your father's vault, as I will explain later, and you should pack an overnight bag for a few nights in case it is needed. You are free to roam the apartment as well now, but just be ready by noon," he said as he seemed to have found the papers he needed and shut the drawer, turning to face me.

"oh alright... Is there anything that you need to get into the vault?...because I don't really know how..." I admitted, hoping that I wouldn't disappoint. I only had access to the bank account that father made for me that contained a majority of his money.

"You just need your eyes for it. It is a retina scan, and he added you last minute. I will explain more later, but I wanted to make you sure that you were awake," he said while neared the door.

"Okay, I'll be ready," I replied with a faint smile.

He gave a gentle nod as he looked back at me with a calm expression in his eyes right before he shut the door, leaving me in here. He seemed very busy with something, but the way he talked with his eyes almost made that look he gave me enough for now. But I did still crave for him to come back...and what could possibly be in father's vaults?


	10. Chapter 10

**Yaaaaay for updates!**

**I apologize, _a lot_, for the 2 month (couldn't believe it had been 2 months!) wait period - I had a bit of a writer's block, and found myself altering this chapter a lot, because I was indecisive about where to go with it, but I finally stuck with it and found my direction again! :) Thanks for being patient! I also made sure to loosely map out the rest of the story, just to have a little map in case I get lost again! xP**

**Also, for a heads up, I haven't decided when, but there will be a, _mature,_ chapter in the future (xD) I'm ****just ****giving a little discretion on that matter for now, in case anyone was wondering, but when I do write it, I want it to be well led up to :)**

**And thanks for all the comments/adds/favs! It always motivates me to keep working on a story when I see that people enjoy it :) And it always makes me want to make the story even better! I seriously love all the recent comments I have received :) I definitely re-read some of the comments a few times when I was stuck, and they always reinvigorated my inspiration!**

**Happy Reading! :) (It's a bit longer! I added a little for the wait)**

* * *

After Bane left his room I went into mine to take a shower, change in to some jeans, a long black sleeved shirt, a very pale tan jacket, and my boots that I probably wore too often. I left my hair down and faintly did my make up.

It was going on 11 by the time I was dressed and ready to go. I even had a small bag packed with clothes to wear, and a book in case I got bored. I also put in a puzzle book in case I wanted anything interactive, as I had no idea where we were going. If it was back to the sewer hideout, I would _definitely_ need something to entertain myself with.

I walked downstairs to see that it was empty, except for Bane who was in the living area with papers, examining them intently. I didn't say anything as he looked busy, but I was sure that he heard me as my boots made a small patting noise with each step on the stairs.

He didn't look to me as he continued to examine whatever was in his hands, and I decided to just let him be as I went into the kitchen to feed myself.

I made some toast and a cup of tea. I put the plate back into the sink when I finished, as I sat at the island and drank my herbal drink. I watched the city from the windows while I sipped, almost habitually. I could see a few people walking the sidewalks, and I noticed a theme of mercenaries was heavily present. At some point I really should ask Bane what was going on...

As I was sipping my tea, I heard Bane's heavy footsteps come into the room, making me pause.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked as he looked into the kitchen through the archway, and my eyes quickly darted to the clock on the wall - it was almost noon.

"Yeah I'm ready," I replied as I faintly smiled at him.

"Then let us go," he said as he turned back into the living area. I could tell that his mind was _very_ occupied right now with other matters.

I poured the rest of my tea into the sink as I wondered what was inside that vault. I worried that asking bane was prying too much, but I couldn't help and wonder about what father added right before he died.

If he had been more a, you know, _father,_ to me, then I would have been more persistent on acquiring this knowledge. But he wasn't. He was just a biological donator that spawned me. I really didn't care what was inside, but rather, I was just curious - what _else_ was he hiding?

I walked out into the living area as I saw that Bane was putting his aviator jacket on. I grabbed my bag, and slung it over one shoulder as he opened the front door. We rode down the elevator in silence as I continued to stew in my curious thoughts.

When the elevator slowed down, and as the door opened, I felt Bane place a hand on my back, guiding me forward as we passed onlooking mercenaries. They looked like they had been waiting on us. Well, I guess waiting on Bane, but we were so close that the onlooker's eyes easily fixated on me as well. Bane kept his hand on my back as we walked through the front door of the building, leading us to a jeep outside. I was secretly enjoying his guiding touch, and wondered if I would get to feel more of it now, after last night. I truly hoped that more of last night would continue...except for the whole shooting part, and then Bane leaving for a few hours. That, I did _not_ enjoy.

We got into the jeep, and Bane sat in the back with me as it began to drive off. His ability to take up space made him feel slightly closer to me, but I of course didn't mind. It was nice to be freely close to him, without worrying of some guard taking him from me.

Then he lightly turned his gaze to me as we rode and said, "I am leaving you under the care of another while I tend to matters elsewhere, when we arrive to my headquarters. Her name is Katherine, but many call her Kate. I need Barsad, and I thought you could use a female around, so for now she will watch over you if I am not around, but that should not be often."

"Alright, thank you. That sounds nice," I replied as I looked back up to him, happy that I may have a new friend to make in all of this. I was actually kind of surprised that he had been thinking about that. Barsad was pretty cool, and I actually missed him after being with him for a whole week, but as long as Kate was nice as well, I wouldn't mind the female companionship.

Bane moved his glare back to the front window, and I turned my head back to mine. I finally had a chance to look out into Gotham on a ground level, and to see what it had become.

For the rest of the ride I just gazed eagerly as I had a strong desire to see what I had been hidden from. Gotham was still structured like Gotham, but the streets were different. They were full of people just being wherever they felt like being, and there was litter, and downtown shops looked like they have a 24/7 policy with their open doors and people filtering carelessly in and out. It was like a city free of any real control. Had Bane and Talia introduced anarchy here? For being Gotham, I was moderately surprised as to how calm it was. But then I wondered how long this could last...hopefully Bane had another option. Even _I_ knew that this peace would be short-lived when supplies ran out.

"Do not worry yourself with the outside world, May...I will explain what is going on another time, when it is relevant," I heard Bane's metallic voice say very close to me.

He must have seen my intent gaze and realized I was growing anxious for an answer. I wanted very badly to ask what was happening when I looked back to him. But I was greet by his eyes that were on me with a serious hold, telling me not to push him. I guess in the end I didn't have much of an option, because then the jeep slowed down, and Bane removed his eyes from me as they looked to the front of the vehicle.

"We are here," he said right before the jeep stopped.

We pulled up so Bane's side was facing a large, officious building that was close to the courthouse and Wayne Enterprises. He opened the door as I scooted out. To my displeasure, Bane didn't put a hand on my back again, but he _did_ keep me rather close to him. Easily within an arm's reach. I guess I would have to wait until we were private to see a more affectionate Bane again. I should have been less disappointed by this though - Bane _never_ struck me as a person with Public Displays of Affection, or PDA, capabilities.

There were many people loitering, as if just enjoying the fresh air outside this building, but quite a few had trained their gaze onto Bane. We walked up the stairs and through the front doors to some sort of large, rich and yet comfortable lobby. There were even _more_ people in here, more relaxed than those outside. They all stopped what they were doing when Bane entered, as his presence here was more obvious. They watched him as I noticed some of their eyes kept coming to me. He ignored all of them as we continued to walk diagonally to a large hallway opening.

A commanding female was standing next to it, and she straightened up when she noticed Bane approaching. She had shorter black hair that was loosely pulled back, some mercenary clothing, and a slightly angular face with light eyes that stood out against her slightly darker skin. She reminded me of those tough chicks in movies, while still retaining some obvious female characteristics. She blended in fairly well with the mercenary bunch around her.

"Katherine, this is Margaret. Remember what we have discussed," Bane commanded with a cold, ruling voice.

"Of course sir," she said very officiously.

He moved his eyes down to me as he said, "I will only be a moment. He will take your bag."

A man that had been waiting in the hallway looked to me, and I slid the bag off my shoulder and handed it to him, wondering where they were going with it. Bane looked to me, with a warmer look, one more time before turning into the hallway, with a few men, including Barsad, following him closely.

"Well, it is a pleasure to finally meet you Margaret. You can just call me Kate," Kate said as I turned my head to her.

"Nice to meet you, and you can just call me May," I replied.

"Alright, I can do that," she said in a serious tone.

She sat down on a nearby bench, and I did the same. It was quiet as she sat very stiffly next to me, and I wasn't sure if I should say something. It didn't take long for me to realize that she took this job seriously, and she was more concerned with watching over me than small talk.

It continued to remain silent as I fixed my attention on the people in this lounge. I could tell that I was somewhere near the central control of this takeover, as it seemed permeated with Bane's people. It was interesting to be on the inside of, whatever was happening, and to watch them in a relaxed state, despite their armor and weaponry. It was like being backstage to a main event - except I had to keep remembering that this event was _much_ more serious, and probably even deadly. These people wouldn't need to dress like they were going to war if all they were doing was politely babysitting Gotham. No, it was becoming quite clear to me that this takeover was serious. And yet, somehow, I had a hard time being angry at Bane for it. I was still just getting used to the fact that he was _around,_ and my interest in this dominated all other emotions.

"Come May, we are leaving now," Bane suddenly commanded from behind, but with a warmer tone that gently contrasted commonly used one that was directed at all others. His sudden voice made do a tiny jolt of surprise, but luckily I regained my poise. I stood up as his eyes moved over me to Kate.

"You are riding over as well, but in a separate vehicle," Bane commanded with demanding eyes, reverting quickly back to his controlling, almost more metallic voice.

"Of course sir," Kate replied.

Bane's eyes fell back on mine once more, silently, and yet gently telling me to follow him. He turned around and began to walk back toward the entrance, with Kate and I following. I was led back to the jeep that we rode in, while Kate strode over to the one behind us. Bane joined me once again, and the short ride was filled with silence. It wasn't awkward silence, as I could almost hear him thinking, but it was still silence none the less. I just wanted this to be over with. The anticipation of what was inside this vault was gnawing at my brain.

We arrived to the bank, which was empty and littered with papers and broken objects. It looked like the bank had been robbed, but I knew that a robbery of a bank would only get someone so far in this city now. I doubted money would work in Gotham for much longer - soon people would more than likely turn to trading goods, rather than trading paper that had no meaning to it.

"All of you remain, except for you two, and Margaret. You come with me," Bane commanded to me and two other men as he continued to walk into the private personnel area in the back.

The three of us followed Bane in silence as we descended to a lower, more private level of the bank. The seriousness of this situation made me all the more nervous for what we would find. We eventually reached a long hallway lined with metal electronic doors, with Bane stopping at one. He swiped a card he had apparently took and then looked over to me, gently commanding, "Your eyes, May."

I walked over and in front of him, feeling him watching me, as I leaned in to the retina scan. A soft, yet penetrating red light flashed over my eye, and a robotic female voice said, "Margaret Eisner. Confirmed."

Then I heard the collage of small metallic clicks, smoothly vibrating inside the metal door until I heard a push of air. The door began to open on its own, and Bane walked in first.

I eagerly peaked in, feeling like I had _some_ right to see this room. It was just a 12x12 foot dark room, with a pedastool in the middle with moderately sized black box on top. The room was of black marble, and a small light created visibility inside. I sighed inside. Of _course_ father had to make this all dramatic...

Bane didn't say anything as he neared the box, examining it with his eyes for only a moment before turning around, moving his eyes past me to the men behind me.

"Carry it," he ordered to the nearby men as he watched them grasp each end. It was just big enough so two men would need to handle it when traveling long distances. Bane could have probably done the job, but I guess that's the perk of being in control - other people do things for you. Father used to live by that rule.

I let my legs carry me forward while I eagerly pondered the box's insides. We eventually trailed to the main area once more, and Bane had the men take the box to the jeep that Kate had rode in. He let them do this while he guided me back to ours.

"I am going to leave you with Katherine for now, Margaret, while I examine what is inside. Do not leave her side. I will call on you when I have finished, as I assume some things will be found that will be of interest to you," he commanded.

"Alright," I responded quietly, giving a small smile

I was debating on how to respond to him in a lighter manner, and if I should say more or not, but then he continued to turn and stride over to the jeep. I guess my smile was enough for him, and apparently he was anxious and didn't feel like waiting much longer. Well, at least I would know what was inside that black box of father's soon enough.

When I felt that he was far enough away, I let out a disappointed sigh - Currently, I just felt more like I was a key to whatever he wanted in there, and then another part of me just felt in the way of all this. But I still felt some joy to see that his eyes were mostly calm on me, as they never were like that on other people. I guess I was mostly just interested in all of this to be over with. I kept wanting another night like last night to happen, but at this rate, it seemed I was going to have be patient. After being patient for 7 years, and having some of my desire being fed last night, I found my impatient side slowly creeping up on me.

I waited in the jeep as I saw someone walking over - Kate. I hoped she would be a little more conversational this time.

Unfortunately, I was wrong. She was just as serious as ever. She _really_ took her job with Bane seriously. I suddenly missed watching Pawn Stars with Barsad now...Even if he _was_ Bane's right hand man, he seemed, so far, to be the most relaxed out of all of Bane's men.

We drove back in the direction that we came, but we didn't return to the officious building Bane had first introduced me to. We stopped outside the court house, and Kate's attitude finally changed. It was almost excited.

"We are going to stop here first, if you don't mind," she asked. Her look that she gave me told me that we were staying here no matter what, but that she was just being polite in asking first.

"Sure, but uh, what's at the court house?" I responded.

Her eyes furrowed, as if asking if I was serious.

"You haven't been out much, have you," she asked.

"Uh, well, no, not particularly. But that's because I have been at my apartment, on Bane's orders," I replied, trying to find a good excuse for my obvious ignorance. Maybe if I threw Bane's name in there as well, then she would take my reason more seriously. I immediately got the feeling that being ignorant to the happenings in the court house was synonymous with living under a rock.

"No problem. I can explain inside," she said, reverting back to her serious demeanor at the mention of Bane.

I began to realize that maybe I should keep Bane out of the conversation if I wanted a chance to socialize normally. That would be hard though, since he practically ruled Gotham at the moment, and he also ruled a lot of my thoughts. If I was going to have her around as a guard, then I wanted to at least _try_ and socialize on _some_ level.

We walked up the stoney stairs, passing a large amount of people that were casually standing around. Quite a few were smoking, as if it was a smoke break.

Then we entered the court house, and I was stunned.

Court was _never_ supposed to be fun.

And yet, here people were, inside of it, like it was the Colosseum and a main event was going on today. The air inside was full of energy, and some aggression as I heard the banging of a judge's mallet. Kate guided me and a few other of Bane's men through the energized crowd.

We stopped at the edge of a wall of people, getting a clear view of this event. There was a stack of desks, papers, and fabric with a lone man in glasses sitting at the top, wearing a proud and somewhat judge-like expression.

So, apparently, court in this new Gotham...was _very_ different.

"What is this?" I asked next to Kate, who had an excited face.

"This is court."

"It's uh, a little different than normal, isn't it," I asked, trying not to make it so obvious that I had no idea what was happening, but also lacing in some obvious sarcasm. I couldn't _believe_ the cartoonish site before me, of the giant throne for the judge, and then the tiny chair in front of him, where I assumed the accused would be seated

"Yes, but it's fair. Bane gave Dr. Crane the position, to sentence those that have ruined Gotham, and those that have done crimes to prevent the pursuit of happiness in this city. The corrupt will finally pay for what they have done, for what they have made the common class do for them. There's a man I really don't like, and I put him on the list to be sentenced. I am seeing if he gets what's coming to him," she explained.

I took a deep breath, trying to understand this moment, even if it _was_ just explained to me. It was so surreal...

Seriously, how in the Hell did Bane and Talia manage to take over Gotham, in a manner like this, with no one challenging them? Whether this was justified or not, I was impressed by Bane's ability to achieve this feat. Not even the _Joker_ accomplished something like this.

For about ten minutes, the judge, or Dr. Crane, just looked at papers as he sat high above all of us at his desk. Everyone around waited with eager faces for court to reconvene.

We apparently _were_ on a smoke break. I began to wonder if I could use this time and ask Kate for more information on what was happening. As I prepared some questions in my head, I heard the mumbling of excited onlookers. Then the crowd jeered with new excitement, as a new person was seated into the tiny chair in front of that pile of desks, and Crane looked ready to judge. I guess I would ask later.

The man to be judged was trying to fight it, as he tried to jerk away the two mercenaries that plopped him down into the chair.

Crane talked to the man like a judge would, except he enjoyed this way more than a real one should. But then it was clear to me why he was so content. He was sentencing these people either to death, or exile. And exile, I learned after someone requested death, was really just death by exile. If anything, this just seemed like a formality to an already present death sentence.

We had been standing for what had to be an hour, listening to the cheers of people, the aggression they displayed when someone very unfavorable would show up, and finally, Kate seemed to have witnessed the event she had come for. The man she was discontent with, a male probably in his 30s with dark hair and average build, was sentenced to exile. Which really meant death, and this pleased Kate. I hoped that the man had done something very wrong, in order for her to look onto this man with such pleasure as he walked to his death. I almost felt like it was best if I just didn't ask.

After Kate seemed pleased, we were about to leave, but then a man was pulled out of the line of the accused.

He was demanding to meet with Bane. This grabbed the crowd's attention, as he was the first one to ask for Bane's help in these hearings.

He was a skinny man dressed in a dark gray suit, with neatly styled dark brown hair, and he looked shaken.

"Where is Bane?" he asked, trying to overcome his nerves as he omitted confidence with this demand.

Crane ignored him, calling out the name of the man, asking if he was the executive vice president of Dagget Industries. Then Crane continued to ridicule him, saying he was living off of the blood and sweat of those below him.

The man in the chair was obviously disgruntled by this as he said, "Call Bane...I'm...I am one of _you."_

_"_Bane has no authority here. This is merely a sentencing hearing. Now! The choice is yours - Exile...or death!" Crane responded.

The crowd around began to shout _"death!" _inconsistently as I let my eyes filter through the people next to me, watching them cheer with such passion against this man's execution. It mostly just bewildered me. But then I saw someone, leaning against a nearby pillar, while quietly mixing into the background, and yet still on his own.

_Bane._

He was here, watching patiently. When did he get here? Did he know that I was here?

"Ex-exile," the man in the chair said, bringing me back to the hearing.

"Sold," Crane said, and beat the mallet with cold enjoyment once again, "To the man in the cold sweat."

The man in the chair was pulled out, and dragged away. He too noticed Bane on his way out, and I could see him look to Bane with shock, and almost desperation.

"I'm one of _you,"_ he reiterated to Bane as he was pulled past.

"Not any more," Bane responded with an undertone of cold amusement, locking callous eyes onto the businessman as he was pulled out of site.

"Um, we should get going," Kate said as she seemed to notice Bane's presence. Was I not supposed to be here? She now moved with urgency as she gathered her things. Before she could manage to move away from the crowd, a man next to us grabbed my arm, rather forcefully I might add. It actually kind of hurt.

"Hey! You're Eisner's kid. You should go on trial for him. He owned one of the largest companies here!_"_ the man said as if he just had the next best idea for mankind. He seemed hell-bent on never letting go of my arm as well, evident by the way he squeezed on it tighter when I tried to jerk away. I was worried he was going to bruise it.

"Get off of her," Kate said with a new lethal tone as she reached for a holstered gun.

"I have nothing to do with my father, thank you. Now, _let go of me_," I added, giving another jerk to let go of my arm. I'd rather be shot right here and now than go on trial for _anything_ that my father did. Even if it _was_ just a mad courthouse. I wouldn't do it.

He looked like he was about to yell something, to bring attention to me, but then Kate quietly took her gun out and jammed the barrel in his side.

"I don't think you understand - I am supposed to kill _anyone_ that threatens her life. So let go of her, or I'll shoot this gun. It wouldn't be the first time that I have done it, so don't underestimate me," Kate threatened in a quiet voice, and I felt like joining in somehow, but figured if I did, I would ruin the seriousness of this threat. I was both surprised, and impressed by this sudden aggression. I also realized - Kate was _definitely_ a mercenary at heart. That's probably why Bane placed her by my side...

Then it dawned on me.

He just assigned a female to guard me, in place of Barsad since he needed him, so I wasn't around another male all day outside of his supervision. Barsad obviously held his trust, but I wondered if _that_ was the reason... That _must_ have been it...He needed someone to watch over me, so he made sure that it was a female...and for some reason, I wasn't bothered by this at all. I almost_...liked_ it. It was just another reaffirmation of what he felt for me...he just didn't want another man around me for an extended period of time, one that he didn't trust, which apparently stopped at Barsad... I stupidly let the corner of my lips curl at this thought, as I momentarily zone out of the current conflict that I was in.

"On whose orders?" the guy asked, obviously considering this for a moment as I was pulled back into it.

"On _his,"_ Kate replied, motioning to Bane's location. I had almost forgotten he was there. I darted my stare back in the direction of Bane. Bane's eyes must have picked up on this small disturbance, because his eyes were already locked onto us with more lethal intent than Kate's grip on the gun. A few men were also making their way over to us.

Finally, the man let go of my arm as I felt the blood flow back through it.

"Bane wants you," one of the mercenaries said to me as they motioned for me to go over to my masked man.

I steadied my breathing as I walked over there, his eyes watching me intently for a moment as if searching for any obvious wounds until they seemed satisfied with my current state, and moved back over behind me. I stopped at his side, feeling the comfort of his towering figure beside me, wondering if I was to do anything else.

"Did he hurt you?" Bane asked murderously without looking at me.

"Not much...he squeezed my arm was all," I replied honestly. This man was obviously already in trouble, so I didn't want to make it worse, when in reality, he _had_ only just grabbed my arm.

"But he had the intent to have you executed," Bane stated mercilessly, almost asking if this assumption of his was correct. He was behaving much more like the molded man that the pit created, letting the killer side in him shine through with little attempt to hold it back.

"Yes, I think so. He knows I am my father's daughter, and he wanted to put me on trial for it..." I replied, still trying to edge away from having his death on my hands.

Bane continued to keep his eyes off of me as the man was brought over, and I saw Bane's furrowed eyes watch him with a dark amusement.

"Take him out to be exiled, on the thick ice. They always fall with, more desperation, when attempting to cross it," he commanded to his men, while retaining his eyes on the walking dead man.

"But this is Crane's court," he retorted, quieter than he obviously would have liked. I had to keep remembering that he was about to offer me up to the chopping block as I kept wanting to pity this man. Bane turned his head gently, considering this.

"And who do you think is in charge of Crane?" Bane asked slowly as his men dragged the silenced man out of the room.

Kate was right behind them, and I could tell that she was tense, her thoughts almost audible as she was clearly worried on whether or not she was in trouble for bringing me here. She was such a serious person, and it was almost out of character to see her so timid.

"Leave us. I will deal with you later," he commanded harshly to her. She kept her gaze down, dealt a meek nod, and left. It was silent for a moment, save the chatter of others around us as they watched more people stand trial.

"I will escort you back now, as apparently, I was to see you sooner than expected," he said with heavy annoyance, but luckily he retained a calmer tone with me as he turned in my direction.

He put his hand on my back once again, guiding me in front of him as I felt warmth radiate from his heavy jacket. I loved feeling his hand like this, on my back, holding me closer to him, even it _was_ just to guide me. I couldn't help but notice there was a stronger hold on me this time as we walked through the crowd. He guided us through to the back exit to outside the court house, where there was about thirty mercenaries, the _official_ men of Bane. I saw Kate in the group as well, with three other females. Apparently, this was mostly a male organization, but again, I wasn't too surprised by this.

He dropped his hand from my back as we walked down the stairs, and my back felt like it had lost an important piece to it. He walked about a foot ahead of me, and I realized, through the back sides to these buildings, we were only about a hundred feet away from the back of his headquarters.

We walked in silence over to the back entrance as we filtered through the scattered people. We entered through a side door and he guided me to a hallway that had two armed mercenaries waiting outside. They were like those frozen guards in London, just standing like statues as we past. Bane led me to a large door, opened it, and waited for me to enter it, and I did so with some hesitation. I felt so removed from everything, after walking through that long, dark hallway, and now into this room at the very end of it.

The room was of course dark as well, with hardwood floors and a dark green on the walls. There were two beautiful windows, but they were covered by the black curtains. There was a large bed in the middle, and a bookshelf to the left of me with a sitting area. To the right of me was a large crate, that had to be Bane's from the sewers from before, which was next to a different door - perhaps a bathroom? I could tell that this wasn't a bedroom to begin with, but he did a decent job at turning it into one. It was _very_ private as well.

"This is my room in this building, and you will be staying in here for the night. You are only allowed in this room, so do not venture into any others. I do not want any more adventures, whether initiated by your or not. I will send someone for you shortly, so you will not be stranded in here for the remainder of the day," he commanded with his colder Bane tone as I walked further inside, noticing my bag was on a nearby seat. I debated internally on if I should ask what was going on, as it was hard to stop creating theories in my meddling head. But I withheld myself at hearing that his voice had lost some of its warmth.

"I will return later...and you are forbidden to leave this building. Do not forget that," he commanded once more from behind as I examined his room with my eyes.

I figured as much, that I wouldn't be allowed to leave, but it was another thing to be told it in such a way. I just felt like I was hopping from one encasement to the next. I also just wished I knew what was going on, and what was in that box, and why he was at the court hearing instead of going through the objects inside the box. Unless he already had, and he found what he needed to know, but then why didn't _I_ know? My gut kept telling me to refrain from asking questions, at least for now, but it was a very close race next to my meddling side. I also couldn't stop noticing that his tone was definitely different now. The little stop that Kate made obviously angered him more than he let on. I guess it _would_ though, because just now, I was pretty exposed to what was going on, when he had seemed keen on keeping it hidden for a little bit longer.

"Alright," I said, trying to make it sound as light hearted as I could, but I accidentally let too much of my defeated attitude translate through with my tone.

It was silent for a moment, and then I heard a metallic sigh. Then I heard the nearing of his footsteps, and I was worried I would get in trouble for being sad again.

"It is only temporary, May, and I do not like you being somewhere that I am unaware of," he said in a much calmer tone, but it still had a hint of sharpness that told me I had to be patient. I remembered back to the night when that man shot at the building, and I found the understanding that he was just making sure I was safe, and the side adventure just now jeopardized that - although Kate seemed pretty in control of that guy. It was _this_ thought, the thought that he just wanted me protected, that calmed my agitation down.

I turned around as I said, with more genuine composure, "It's fine. I'll be fine in here."

He was only a few inches from me when I turned to face him, so this meant I had to look up in order to look into his masked face. His eyes lingered on mine for a moment when I did this, as if silently agreeing that I would indeed remain here, in this building, and not go on any adventures. When he seemed to believe me, his eyes calmed once again, trailing to my cheek. It wasn't that far of a reach for him when he put his hand on it, giving it a soft, quick brush of his knuckles, before dropping his hand back down. His eyes returned to mine one more time before he turned to leave. I was so positive, that if he didn't have on that mask...I may have gotten a kiss of some sort...

It was such a simple little move, and also incredibly silent, and yet it was somehow incredibly satisfying. I was glad I held my tongue, as he was obviously concerned with many other things at the moment, and apparently my patience was rewarded with that small touch of his. But I would have to be very diligent about looking for the opportune moment for when I could ask about what was going on. After today, it would be hard not to wonder.

I sat on the edge of his bed, awaiting whoever would eventually come to get me. My mind began to wander, pondering on if indeed he _would_ have given me a kiss or not. And then I remembered that he was allowed an hour or so of freedom from the mask, until he began to heal that is...would I get another hour with him, tonight, free of that mask? I sighed as I fell backward onto his bed, lying on it now. _Hopefully I would..._

* * *

_**I promise the next one won't take as long! I already know what I want to do with it :) Also, if I must put a disclaimer - the small Crane scene, the conversation with the businessman, was from TDKR, and their conversation was translated into this story. But everything else is my content. **_

_**Anywho, **_**please**_** let me know how it went! Next one will be a really nice one between them :) Promise!**_


End file.
